Isabella
by Athousandmore
Summary: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and a cold one will posses so many powers that it will cause uproar with mythical creatures. Most of those creatures want one thing; power and they'll stop at nothing to get it. But the Cullen's are unaware of that prophecy and when a pregnant Renee shows up at their home, asking them to take her child, they agree.
1. Prologue

**Full Sum: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and a cold one will posses so many powers that it will cause uproar with mythical creatures. Most of those creatures want one thing; power and they'll stop at nothing to get it. But the Cullen's are unaware of that prophecy and when a pregnant Renee shows up at their home, asking them to take her child, they agree.**

**MissRebecca & EnchantedMind made Banners for this story, both are located on the blog. Link to said blog is located on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Renee<strong>

"What's wrong with you?" Jane asked with a sneer. "Is the food not good enough for you?"

"Leave her alone, sister," Alec said, seriously. "Aro may like you but he likes her more. One wrong move and you'll be burned."

Jane huffed and left the dining hall.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you," Alec said. "I did it so that my sister wouldn't be killed."

"He wouldn't kill her," I said, laying my head on the table.

"I'm going to have to agree with the human," Demetri said. "Jane is too valuable to the guard. He may love this one but he'd sacrifice her in..."

"Demetri!" my love growled.

I lifted my head and smiled at him, "its okay."

"I'll deal with you later," Aro glared. "Leave us."

Alec and Demetri left the dining hall.

"Its fine, Aro," I said. "Their words didn't hurt me."

After all, I knew that they were speaking the truth. Aro did love me, I knew that, but part of him loved Jane too. I may be human but I wasn't stupid. The weeks after I arrived at Volterra, I could see the love he had for her and it almost felt like he was forcing himself to like me...

I shook my head to clear that thought.

No, he loved me. He loved me much more than he loved Jane, at least that's how it seems now.

I've been here a little over two years now and each day, Jane's hatred for me increases. That's how I knew Aro's love for me surpassed his love for Jane.

"Still," Aro said, lifting me onto his lap. "I don't like them speaking to you like that. They should respect their queen."

"They won't respect a human, Aro," I said. "I'm no more to a meal to them."

Aro's chest rumbled, "They will not touch you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Change me, Aro."

"Soon," he promised.

"How soon is soon?" I asked, impatient.

I've been barking up this tree since I found out what he was. I wanted to be like him, I wanted to stay by his side forever. It's like a girls dream to live with someone so perfect, so beautiful, for eternity.

He promises he will but when I bring it up it's always 'Soon' or 'In time'. I was becoming impatient.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Aro," I groaned.

"Just answer the question, please." Aro begged.

"I'm feeling...nauseous," I said, rubbing my stomach. "Maybe this castle is finally getting to me. We should get out more,"

"You know the sun..."

"is keeping us inside," I finished. "I know but there is so much to do at night, and what about rainy days?"

"I'm far too busy, Renee," Aro sighed. "I can send you out with Jane and..."

I snorted, "I wouldn't come back and you know it. Jane would drain me and ditch me in a shallow grave."

"You're probably right."

"I always am," I said, getting up from his lap. The room around me started spinning and my hand flew to my mouth.

I barreled through the dark halls until I got to my room. Once inside, I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Aro held my hair back and stroked my back.

"Ugh, why does this keep happening?" I questioned as I grabbed my toothbrush.

For the last few days, I've been throwing up nonstop. If I smelled onions, I threw up, if I smelled cheese, I threw up, and sometimes I just threw up for no reason.

It was ridiculous.

"I think I might be up for a night alone after all," Aro said, smiling.

"I don't think I am." I groaned.

"Some fresh air will be good for you," He said, helping me into my jacket. "After all this could be castle sickness,"

"I'm so tired of getting sick! Why can't you change me? Do you like seeing me like this?"

"Of course not, Ren," Aro said, pushing the hair out of my face. "I'll change you soon, I promise."

"I love you." I said, laying my head on his chest.

"I love you too, Renee."

It was nice to get out. It's been so long since I've been outside. Marcus and Caius didn't like me to be outside because they were afraid I would say something or someone would recognize me.

I understood his reasoning during my first year in Italy but after the second year, I was just itching to get out.

You see, for a surprise on my eighteenth birthday my parents bought me a ticket to Italy with three of my close friends.

Little did they know, I would never come back, and unfortunately, neither would my friends.

For the first year after my 'Disappearance', my parents were down here looking for me and so I knew I couldn't go out but Aro fabricated my death and my parents went home.

"It's been so long since I've been out here!" I said, looking up at the stars. "It's so pretty out."

"We definitely need to come out more often," he said, smiling.

I smiled back, "We do."

We walked the streets of Volterra in silence. I felt so comfortable and it was so nice outside.

"I wish I could live outside! Seriously, can we? I don't ever want to go back inside."

Aro didn't answer me.

"Aro?"

"I need you to do something for me, Renee," Aro said as we stopped in front of a hotel.

"Okay," I said, slowly. "What would you like me to do?"

"I'm going to get you a room here and then I'm going to run and get something, okay?"

"Why do we need a room here? If you want, we can head back to the castle."

"No, it's alright," Aro said, pulling me into the hotel. "You need a night out."

I smiled, "You're right. This is so cool!"

Aro laughed and rented us a hotel room for the night.

The room was beautiful, but I expected nothing less. Aro treated me like a princess and made sure that I had everything that I could ever want. I was use to being treated like that, the only difference was that Aro didn't just shove gifts at me and expect me to know that he loves me. He showed it through actions AND gifts.

Unlike my parents.

When I was all settled, Aro left for about a half hour. He returned with a suitcase and a bag of new clothes.

"What's with the suitcase?" I questioned.

"We needed somewhere to put your new clothes," Aro said, placing the things on the bed next to me.

"But I'm only staying here a night." I said, confused.

"Or longer," Aro said, kissing my forehead. "Think of this as a miniature vacation. A much needed vacation,"

I smiled and nodded, "Okay, you're right. This is needed. We're always in the castle so it'll be good to get away and spend some time alone."

Aro smiled, "I need to tell you something, Renee."

My smile faded, "Is it bad?"

"No, no!" Aro cradled my face between his hands. "It's great news!"

"Okay, so what's the great news?" I asked.

"I can tell that you are carrying my child," he said. "I can hear the little heartbeat. It's faint but enough for vampire ears to detect. Today was the first day I heard it and I had to get you out of there before they heard it too."

My mouth went agape.

"Are you happy, Renee?" Aro asked. "We made a baby. We made something out of our love."

"A baby," I said, softly. "I'm having a baby?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Oh my God," I started to cry. I was having a baby, his baby.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm having a baby," I said through my tears.

"Yes, you are." Aro smiled.

"I didn't know this was possible," I said. "I thought Vampires couldn't have children."

"That's what I thought too." Aro said, frowning. "I've never heard of this happening."

"Have you talked to Caius and Marcus? Perhaps..."

"No! They must never know about the baby." Aro said, quickly.

"But...I'm going to start showing and..."

Aro sighed, "You asked me what this suitcase was for..."

I caught on right away.

He was sending me away.

"W-why are you making me leave?" I asked. "I love you! I need you."

"I know, Renee, but you can come back," Aro promised. "And after you have the baby, I'll change you."

"How are we going to hide a baby, Aro? They'll see it when I come back." I was confused. Why send me away if they'd find out eventually?

"This is the hard part, Renee," Aro sat down next to me. "We can't keep the baby."

"I...I don't understand."

"A few thousand years ago, there was a new trend, I suppose you could say. Vampires were creating vampire children. They were too young to know better. They'd throw tantrums and wipe out cities! We had no choice but to step in. We now have a rule that immortal child may not exist."

"But if he or she is born...the baby couldn't be immortal," I said. "We'll be fine. We just have to keep the baby away until he or she is born and..."

Aro shook his head, "The future would still be undetermined. They'd kill her without hesitation."

"Even if I did give it up, they'd find her!" I said, panicked. "If it can't learn and destroys towns, they will be the first to hear of it. You and I both know that."

"The baby might take after you more," Aro said. "She might not draw attention to herself."

"Then why can't we keep him or her?" I asked, confused. We could wait and see if she was human, like me, or if she was a ravenous vampire, like Aro. "I can stay hidden. We can find a nice house in a secluded area, or underground, and I can live with our son or daughter until it's determined that he or she is normal."

"it's uncertain, Renee," he said, sighing. "Half vampire or full vampire children have never been studied for long periods of time. I'm not even sure if half vampire and half human children exist."

"But if I give her up and she's an immortal child…then what? She'll terrorize a city, or state, and the Volturi will step in." the thought of Aro, or any of the Volturi guards, killing my child made me sick to my stomach.

"Maybe not," he said, looking pained. "Maybe another vampire would stop her because she's in its territory,"

I gasped in horror

Aro sighed, "I have a coven in mind that will help us. Carlisle Cullen, he's a good friend of mine. I told you about how he stayed with me for a while," I nodded. "He was there when the immortal children started and he helped study one of them for a few months before we decided to kill it," I flinched. "He's never one to turn someone away, Renee. He'll help us."

"I have to give our baby to him?"

"That would be best," Aro nodded. "His family is very kind, fair, from what I've heard. I've never met them personally, actually, I've only met Carlisle, but I hear from the Denali's that they are great people. They will take our daughter and protect her, no matter what."

"Even if she's an immortal child?"

"Possibly even then," he sighed. "He lives in Denali, Alaska right now. He's different from us, the Volturi I mean. He drinks animal blood, only. He's even a doctor in one of the hospitals in Alaska."

"What?"

Could vampires do that? I mean could they be doctors and drink animal blood? It just didn't seem right. The only vampires that I had ever known were the Volturi Vampires, and they all had red eyes because they drank from humans. They could never be doctors or even work in close proximity with humans, minus Gianna of course but she's never been too close to them so I suppose it's different.

Aro laughed a bit, "I know, it's strange. I've been wondering for years how he manages to stay on that sort of diet. But he will take care of our daughter, I know he will," He said more to himself.

"What do I tell him?" I asked. Vampire or not, if someone showed up at my home and demanded I take their child, I would be weirded out. "Do I tell him the truth? Who the father of my baby is? Why I need them to take her?"

"That would be best," he said. "He needs to know the truth."

I sighed and studied his face intently. He looked just as sad and heartbroken as I did. I knew that if he had the option, he'd love to keep our child but I knew that he was only doing what he had to do to keep our little one safe.

I closed my eyes as the tears started again, "Okay."

I could do this. In the end, it would protect my daughter. The Volturi couldn't harm her or make her do their bidding, as I had seen them do in the past. Aro was the only exception to that. He wore a mask in front of his brothers and other vampires but to me, he had a heart and was a wonderful man.

"I love you," he said, cupping my face gently between his hands. "Don't forget that, okay?"

"I won't," I said, kissing his palm. "I love you too."

I only stayed in Italy for two more days before Aro managed to get me a flight to Denali Alaska.

Leaving Aro was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, thus far. Even leaving my parents didn't cause me this much heartache.

We stood in the desolate airport at three in the morning on Thursday. My flight was just ten minutes away from being called to board and so I held onto Aro tighter.

"You're flight's about to board," Aro said, softly.

"I know."

"It'll be okay, Renee." he said, stroking my hair.

For my child, maybe, but for me...I didn't know.

"Come back to me when the baby is safe," Aro said, kissing my head. "I'll be waiting."

I nodded, "What will you tell your brothers of my absence?"

Surely, they'd worry about me. They didn't want me to expose their secret so they kept me on a tight leash.

"I told them I paid for a trip to Ireland for you," Aro explained. "All you talk about is going there so they bought it."

"Are they angry?"

"Very much so," Aro said. "But they'll get over it."

I nodded

My flight was called again and I knew I had to leave.

"Goodbye," I told him.

"For now," Aro said. "I love you."

"I love you too,"

I gave him one last kiss, then turned, and walked to my gate. I gave my ticket to the attendant and glanced back at Aro.

He smiled at me and nodded encouragingly.

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the plane.

We didn't say much after that. He just held me in his arms and stroked my hair. It was soothing but at the same time, it made me want to cry. I stayed strong though.

My flight was announced and I slowly lifted my head from his shoulder.

This was it.

It was time to leave Aro, even if only for a while, and go to Carlisle, who was supposed to help me with my current situation.

The flight was long and very quiet. I wasn't in the mood to pay attention to the move or even read. I just saw with my head leaning against the window, dreaming about a future that I could never have.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please. :D<strong>


	2. Meeting Carlisle

**Full Sum: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and a cold one will posses so many powers that it will cause uproar with mythical creatures. Most of those creatures want one thing; power and they'll stop at nothing to get it. But the Cullen's are unaware of that prophecy and when a pregnant Renee shows up at their home, asking them to take her child, they agree.**

**MissRebecca & EnchantedMind made Banners for this story, both are located on the blog. Link to said blog is located on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Renee<strong>

"Hi, I'd like a room please," I told the elderly inn worker.

"Of course!" she said, happily. "How many nights?"

"A week," I said, pulling out a wad of cash.

"Just you?"

"Yes," I said.

I paid the woman, Clara was her name, before I took the room key and went to my room. I had on room on the second floor. It was nothing special. To me, it just looked like every other hotel room I had been in.

There was a Queen sized bed, two end tables, a dresser, a TV, and a bathroom.

My favorite part of the room would have to be the bay window that gave me a great view of the Denali wilderness.

The scenery looked all wrong to me. I mean, it was beautiful but I guess that I was so use to the boring dark stones being the only thing I saw that my current view just seemed weird.

Sounds silly, right?

I set my heavy bag on the bed and sat down next to it.

I knew Aro wanted me to go straight to the Cullen's but I had time. I didn't want to spend nine months, or however long this pregnancy would be, with strangers.

I'd rather spend it alone.

I placed my hand on my stomach and felt the bump that had started to protrude. I had only found out I was pregnant two days ago and I was already starting to show.

That wasn't normal. Now, my life has been anything but normal these last couple of years but this was something totally different.

My belly grew each day but not just a little each day, like a normal pregnancy. It grew

"Don't grow so fast, okay? I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

I gasped as I felt a kick.

Holy shit.

Did my baby just kick? Wasn't it too early for that? I kept my hand pressed to my stomach, waiting for another kick but it never came.

Maybe the baby only responds when I talk to her.

"Can you kick again? Mommy wants to feel you,"

I smiled as I felt another.

She could understand me. That was a good sign, right? Maybe she wasn't going to be like those immortal children.

I tried not to get my hopes up.

It was a simple command. It wasn't the same as telling her not to drain the poor people of Volterra or telling her to stop throwing a tantrum because it's causing record-breaking destruction.

But what could Carlisle Cullen do that I couldn't?

It would be the same situation, just with a different person. He couldn't make my child stop terrorizing a city. Yes, he may have a better chance if he put her or she on a animal blood diet but still...

I wanted to keep this baby and so I was looking for any way that I could. But just when I thought of a way, the negative of that particular idea would bite me in the ass.

I rubbed my hands over my face and collapsed back on the bed.

As much as I didn't want to do this now, I knew I had to meet with Carlisle Cullen.

I would end up chickening out and running away if I didn't get it over with as soon as possible.

I pulled the Ipad Aro gave me out of my purse and opened up the file on Carlisle.

It told me everything I needed to know.

This advanced piece of technology wasn't something humans ever saw. I mean, the model they've seen as they have Ipads as well but this was invented by a supernatural creature.

It's the best device in the world.

Now only if humans would accept supernatural's as easy as I did. The world would be a far better place. Well, technology wise, at the very least.

This Ipad holds information on every little thing. It had lists upon lists of all the supernatural creatures alive, and dead. It also alerted you as to when a creature was close by.

It came in handy.

But anyway, back to Carlisle's file.

It said he worked at Alaska regional. Since I hadn't had an ultrasound yet, I decided to drop by and see if I was able to get him as a doctor.

I closed my IPad and grabbed my purse before heading downstairs.

"Excuse me, do you know when the next bus is coming?" I asked Clara.

"In about ten minutes," she said. "Where you headed? I could get my husband to take you."

"I just need to go to the hospital."

"Oh, dear, is everything alright?" she asked, concerned. She reminded me a lot of my grandmother.

I smiled, "Yeah. I'm just dropping by to visit someone."

"Oh, okay. Carl!" she yelled.

An older man came out of the backroom.

"Honey, can you take this lovely girl to the hospital? She's visiting a friend,"

"Sure," he said. "Just give me a couple minutes."

"Yeah, sure," I said, offering him a smile.

Carl drove me to the hospital, gave me his number, and told me to call when I needed a ride home. I smiled and thanked him for his kindness before heading into the hospital.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" the nurse manning the front desk asked.

"I need a check up," I said.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Well, I'm pregnant and...I..." I really should've thought of something to say beforehand. "I fell and I wanted to make sure the baby is alright."

"Oh," she nodded. "Fill this out. Another nurse will be out shortly to take you to a room."

I nodded and took the clipboard.

I filled it out and just as I gave it back to her, the nurse called me back. She weighed me, took my blood pressure, you know...the normal procedure before taking me back to the room.

"So can you tell me what happened, Miss. Dwyer?"

"Well, I was...getting out of the shower and I fell."

"How far along are you?"

"Um, four months?" It came out more as a question. The nurse, clearly realizing the same thing, gave me a disapproving look. No doubt because I looked young and had no idea how far along I was.

_I'm sure you'd love the long version of how all this came to be_, I thought sarcastically.

I could imagine it now. I'd be locked up in a padded cell for mentioning getting knocked up by an Italian vampire.

"Do you smoke?"

"No,"

"Drink?"

"No,"

She asked me a few more questions before leaving me to wait for my doctor. Luck was on my side today, I ended up getting Dr. Carlisle Cullen as my doctor.

"Hello, Miss. Dwyer," Carlisle smiled. "I heard you had an accident."

"Yeah, I just want to make sure the baby is okay."

He nodded, "Well, let's take a look."

He lifted my shirt and spread some gel on my stomach. I looked at the screen as he moved the camera around.

I couldn't see anything.

"Hmm," I heard him say, quietly. It was too quiet, like it wasn't even meant for me to hear.

"Is everything okay?"

He put the camera away and wiped the gel off my stomach, "May I?" he asked.

"Sure,"

He pressed his hands to my stomach and he frowned. To me, my stomach felt cold and very hard so I had no doubt that it felt normal to him.

"It feels normal to you, doesn't it?" Carlisle looked up at me. "Look, I know this is weird but I came to you for a reason."

Carlisle removed his hands from my stomach.

"This child is..." I leaned closer. "Vampire," I whispered. "I'll tell you anything you want to know just...say something."

_And please don't lock me up in the loony bin._

"This isn't the place for this type of conversation," he said. "Would you mind coming back to my home with me?"

"Not at all," I said, readjusting my shirt.

Carlisle left and the nurse came in and gave me my discharge papers. She assured me what I already knew, that I was fine, and advised me to come back if I had any discomfort.

I thanked her and left.

When I made it outside, Carlisle was waiting by a black BMW.

"May I ask how this happened?" Carlisle wondered as he helped me into his car.

"I slept with a vampire," I said, blushing.

"And where is this vampire?" he asked.

"You won't believe me if I told you," I said, seriously.

"Try me," he said, offering me a slight smile.

So, I told him everything. I told him about Aro, about the baby, about why I was here and shockingly enough, he didn't kick me out of the car or even call me crazy.

He believed me.

"So, you don't think I'm some nutjob?"

He laughed, "No, I don't."

"And you're willing to help me?"

"Yes," Carlisle said. "It could be very dangerous for you to be around the baby once he or she is born."

"So, you know about them?" I asked.

"No, I had no clue that vampires could even reproduce," he said, frowning. "So, I'll have to take it day by day but if the child is anything like the immortal children, it wouldn't be a good idea to have a human around them."

I shuttered.

"I have a rather large coven," he said as we pulled up to a large brown house. "Don't let them spook you."

"Please, I live in Volterra," I said. "If anything should spook me, it would be them."

"True," Carlisle agreed.

He got out of the car and helped me out before leading me into the house.

Six other vampires waited in the large foyer. Their expressions ranged from curiosity, shock, and even anger. The anger was coming from a tall beautiful blonde vampire who stood just to the left of me.

"Carlisle, what's she doing here?" the blonde hissed.

"Rose," he chided.

"She knows," A boy, the youngest of them all, said. "Impossible."

"It's very possible."

"But how?" he asked.

I looked back and forth between Carlisle and the boy. I was confused. It was like they were having a silent conversation. But I knew that if they were talking in vampire speed, I wouldn't be able to hear them at all.

"What's going on?"

And the other would be able to hear them as well. Did Carlisle have a power to talk to people through his mind?

"She's pregnant," Carlisle said. "With a vampire child."

"But not just any vampire's child," the boy hissed in disgust. "It's Aro's."

Complete silence.

No one said anything. Not even the angry girl, who once pregnancy was mentioned, dropped her anger.

"Vampires can't have children."

"Vampire women can't," Carlisle said. "But I don't see why males can't. Sperm can live for quite a long time so it's not surprising in the least that they're able to father children. This is astonishing, isn't it?"

"Are you sure it's a vampire?"

"Feel my stomach," I said to the blonde.

She stepped forward and hesitantly placed her hand on my stomach. Her eyes widened.

"It's true. Feel,"

One by one, they all felt my stomach. They were all very shocked that this was even possible.

Not even a week ago, I thought it was impossible too but now look where I am.

"Why did Aro chose us?" Edward, the mind reader as I later learned, asked. "We don't even know him that well."

"He knew Carlisle, and he trusts him," I said. "And we don't know what will happen with this baby. The Volturi would kill it, and me, if they knew. That's why Aro sent me away. He knew you'd protect my baby, no matter what."

"We'd try as best as we can," Rosalie, the angry blonde, said. "But when it comes to Immortal children, there isn't much to do. If it won't learn, we can control it."

"But we can try," Esme, Carlisle's mate, said, softly.

"Alice, can you see anything?"

Alice, the small rave haired girl, closed her eyes. After a few moments, her brows furrowed.

"I can't see anything," she said. "Not even us."

"It has to be the baby," Edward said. "You didn't see Renee showing up but you can see every other human that decides to show up at our place."

"But I don't understand why I can't see." Alice said. "I can tell this is going to be frustrating."

"What can't you see?" I asked.

"Alice can see the future," Carlisle explained.

"But she can't see the baby?"

"No," Alice answered. "But that doesn't mean anything. There is only one other time that I haven't been able to see anything and that was when we were in Washington, nearly a hundred years ago. The werewolves that live there make it hard for me to see things pertaining to them, but since we didn't interact with them, we hardly crossed paths."

"But even then you were still able to see us," Carlisle reminded her.

"The baby could have a power," Edward said, suddenly. "It could be a shield."

"Can you feel her?"

"No." Jasper said.

"Edward?"

"I can't hear anything," he said.

"Possible," Carlisle said.

Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper launched into a discussion about several possibilities as to why Alice couldn't see the future of the baby.

To be honest, it sucked that she couldn't. I would've loved to hear that she sees a bright future for my baby and that everything would be okay but I guess not hearing that meant that I was doing the right thing.

"Are you hungry, honey?" Esme asked with kind mother like eyes. "I can make you something to eat?"

"I'm starving actually," I said.

She held out her hand and I took it.

She led me to the kitchen, Rosalie and Alice following us, and made me a sandwich.

"How'd you get mixed up with vamps?" Alice asked, perching on the counter beside me.

"Alice, let her eat," Esme hissed.

"No, its okay," I told her after swallowing another bite of my sandwich. "My parents surprised me with a trip to Italy on my eighteenth birthday. I went with my three best friends and we had a blast. It was the second to last day that I would be in the beautiful city when I ran into Aro. He pretty much swept me off my feet and as crazy as it sounds, I fell in love in two days. He asked me to stay and I did."

"Did you know what he was?"

"Yes," I said. "He was very forthcoming about it."

"What did your parents say about you staying?"

"She was reported missing," Esme answered. "I saw your face on the news a few years ago. My heart went out for them because I knew there was a chance that the Volturi were responsible for your disappearance."

"Do you miss your family?"

"I do," I said. "I really do but I'm happy with Aro."

"Do you really want to give your baby up?" Rosalie asked.

"No," I said. "But I need to do this. Marcus and Caius will kill the baby, even if she isn't immortal because they don't know what she'll grow to be..."

"We'll take good care of the baby," Rosalie said. "We'll do everything we can to make sure they have a great life. Nothing will ever harm her,"

I had only been in the presence of this coven, no this family, for a short while but I felt okay leaving my child in their care. They were good vampires, the best that I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"I know."

I spent the rest of the day with the Cullen's. I learned right away that Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper were very informative and what they didn't know, they searched for.

While they spent the majority of the afternoon on the computer, and reading through books, to see if they could find any information on Human vampire children, I spent my time with the girls, talking.

It's been so long since I had girls to talk to. The only girls back at Volterra hated me. Jane, I knew why, but the others I wasn't so sure. Was it because they were friends with Jane? Or did they all have past flings with Aro as well and hated me because I was with him?

I never had the chance to ask, mainly because they avoided me.

When it grew dark outside, I decided it was time to head back to the hotel to get some sleep but Esme wouldn't have any of that. She told me that I could stay with them until I had my baby.

"Oh, I couldn't impose like that,"

"Nonsense," she said. "We'd love to have you."

"Really," Alice said. "You should stay."

I bit my lip, "Are you sure?"

"We're sure," Rosalie chimed in.

"Okay, thank you," I said.

"I'll go ready the guest room," Esme said.

"I'll go find you something to sleep in," Alice said.

"I'll go help," Rose said before disappearing up the stairs.

They were so nice. I know I've said it about a dozen times today but it's true. The more I knew them, the surer I felt that leaving my child with them was going to be okay.

They would take care of him or her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	3. Labor and Leaving

**Full Sum: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and a cold one will posses so many powers that it will cause uproar with mythical creatures. Most of those creatures want one thing; power and they'll stop at nothing to get it. But the Cullen's are unaware of that prophecy and when a pregnant Renee shows up at their home, asking them to take her child, they agree.**

**MissRebecca & EnchantedMind made Banners for this story, both are located on the blog. Link to said blog is located on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Renee<strong>

"I don't really need this much," I told Alice. "Carlisle says it'll only be a week or two at the most."

"It's not every day that I get to shop Maternity," Alice said. "Just let me have my fun, okay?"

I sighed, "Have at it."

"Thank you," she gave me a smile before busing herself by looking through the racks.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said.

"I'll be right here," she promised.

I walked, well no waddled, to the bathroom and relieved my bladder. I have been with the Cullen's for two weeks now and each day I seem to be getting bigger and bigger.

I could pass for seven months pregnant now and let me tell you, it was shocking. I felt like whenever I went to sleep my belly doubled in size and despite me constantly telling my little girl to slow down and stay in there as long as she could, she didn't seem to want to listen.

Of course, I didn't know if I was having a girl or a boy yet but I felt like I was having a girl. Esme agreed with me, Alice thought it would be a boy, and Rosalie wasn't sure.

But they've started picking out names for the baby. I let them do it because it would be their child in a couple weeks. They tried to include me but I'd also find a way to get myself out of the situation.

I wasn't into the baby naming and the decorating as they were. I couldn't get excited about her impending arrival when I knew I would get to keep her, watch her grow, or even hear her call me Momma.

But I faked a smile, though I'm sure they all saw through it, and counted down the days until I would be back in Volterra.

On my way back to Alice, I passed the baby clothes. As much as I didn't want to look, I did anyway.

My fingers trailed over the cute outfits and I smiled and envisioned my daughter in them.

I imagined her having my curly brown hair and Aro's blue eyes. She'd have my nose but his lips. She'd be the perfect combination.

Before I could stop it, a sob ripped through my lips. Alice was by my side in a second.

"I'm okay," I told her.

"Renee,"

"I promise," I said. "It's just...baby stuff is so cute."

Alice smiled at me sadly, "I know this is hard."

I wanted to be mean and tell her that she had no clue but she had been so nice to me, they all had. I just didn't have the heart to do that to her.

"I'm fine," I told her. "Many women give their babies up for adoption. I'm just like them," I said. "And at least I have solace in the fact that she'll have a good home. I won't ever have to worry if she's cold, hungry, if someone's hurting her."

"We'll take good care of her, no matter what. Even if she's an immortal child, we'll figure out a way."

"I know," I said. "God, I'm sorry I'm so emotional."

"You're pregnant," she said. "That's what happens."

I smiled at her and let her lead me back to the Maternity wear.

We spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for clothing. I wouldn't ever wear it all but Alice was a little fashionista and loved to shop and so I allowed her to have her fun.

When we were able to go home, I was hungry and tired.

Esme chastised Alice for keeping me out so long before bringing me a cup of blood.

The cup of blood was what I had to drink. Carlisle and Edward came to the conclusion that I needed it. You see, after eating normal human food, I usually throw up and so Carlisle tried and IV to give me the nutrients that I needed but it wasn't working. It wasn't until Rosalie suggested that it may need blood when things started to get better.

If I drank some blood, waited an hour, and then ate some food, I was able to keep it down and both the baby and I were happy and very healthy.

After eating, I took a small nap then changed into one of the new outfits that Alice had bought for me. It was a white sundress with yellow flowers on it. It was very feminine and very me.

I turned around in the mirror and smiled.

Alice has great taste.

After pulling on some sandals, I padded down the stairs to find that the house was empty, except for Carlisle.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"Hunting," he said. "I want everyone to make sure they're full before the baby comes. Since they'll all be here for the delivery,"

I nodded.

"I'm going to go for a walk."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No, I'm okay," I said.

I headed out the front door and walked toward the middle of town. It was a long walk, and it was tiring but it was nice to get out. I was soaking up the scenery as much as possible before I go back to Volterra.

When I got into town, I window shopped for a while and bought a few things. I found an adorable pair of purple bowed ballet flats for infants and I bought them.

If I had a girl, they'd look adorable on her.

_I just wish I was able to see it..._

There was a lot I had to come to terms with in these last few days. I've tried to prepare for what would happen in the coming weeks but no matter how much I prepared myself for leaving my daughter behind, I knew that when the day actually came, I wouldn't be ready.

On my way back to the Cullen house, Alice picked me up. When we got home, Esme had made a wonderful dinner for me.

After eating, I showered and then went to bed.

The days went by fast after that. Each day, Carlisle measured me, weighed me, and tried to do an ultrasound. He estimated that on Friday, It would be safe to take the baby out, which was a whole four weeks after I had found out I was pregnant.

If I had my baby on Friday, I planned to head home either Saturday night or Sunday Morning. I didn't want to stay to long and possibly get attached to the baby, well, even more attached then I already was.

As much as I wanted to believe that after I had the baby, I could just go back to Volterra and pretend like none of this ever happened, I knew I couldn't.

My daughter would forever leave a mark on my heart. I'd always love her, and want the best for her, no matter what happened or where I was.

The Cullen's, on the other hand, were excited for the newest addition to their family. They've even made the nursery, er...well, they were in the process of making it.

Since the majority of them thought it would be a girl, Rose and Esme were designing the room for a girl. If it happened to be a boy, they'd just change it.

After all, they did have the money for it.

So far, the room was coming along greatly. It was truly a work of art. They went with the traditional pink girl theme only they jazzed it up a bit. One of the walls had pink and silver damask wallpaper, the other three walls were pink as well only it wasn't as bright as the damask wallpaper.

One of the light pink walls housed a beautiful white mirror with intricate designs on it and just under that was a long white dresser with a changing table map on top of it.

The crib and the rest of the nursery furniture would be arriving tomorrow morning while Esme, Alice, Rose, and I were out.

I had reluctantly agreed to go clothing shopping with them tomorrow morning. I wanted to but I didn't want to. Nevertheless, I wasn't going to spoil the occasion for them.

And as happy as I am that they included me, I wish they would've made it a family thing and went themselves. I would've been fine staying here, eating or watching TV.

But I knew why they were doing it. They wanted to be nice and not leave me out. They wanted me to have a good experience with this pregnancy even though it was ending in heartbreak for me.

When Thursday rolled around, I got out of bed and dressed for my day. I put on a pair of black lounge pants, a pink and green t-shirt, and a pair of gym shoes. I tied my long brown hair up into a messy bun and trudge downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good Morning, Renee." Esme smiled as she set a glass of blood and a plate of pancakes in front of me.

In the short time that I've been here, Esme has become a mother to me. She was just so sweet and I knew that I wouldn't just miss my daughter when I left. I would miss the Cullen's as well.

"Morning," I said.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling okay," I told her.

I did feel like I had cramps but it was nothing major so I brushed it aside and ate my breakfast.

"Good Morning," Rose said, placing her hand on my stomach. "How are you?"

"Good," I said.

"You ready to go baby shopping?"

"Yeah," I said, my smile faltering a bit. "Are you sure you want me to come? I could stay behind and let it be a family thing."

"Of course we want you to come," Alice said. "You're giving us a great gift, Renee. You have no idea how thankful we are. This is the closest any of us will get to having children of our own."

I smiled, "I'm happy I can help."

And I truly was. If anyone deserved to have a child, it would be Esme, Alice, and Rosalie but since they can't, I was happy that I was making two good things happen.

"Alright, let's go," I said. "Thank you again for breakfast, Esme. It was great."

"You're welcome, dear," Esme placed the dishes in the sink and quickly washed them before joining us by the front door. I watched as each couple embraced and kissed before leaving.

The one thing I was looking forward to was seeing Aro again and becoming like him. I wanted to be his equal and even though I was losing one thing, I was gaining another.

Shopping was exhausting but surprisingly fun. They included me in everything. Whether it be choosing the blanket that she'd sleep with to the toys that she'd play with, I got to help.

They really went overboard with all the things they bought but it was nice to see that they cared so much and that they wanted to spoil her.

"Have you thought about what you wanted to name her?" I asked as I looked at a monogrammed bath towel.

"Yeah, we finally came up with something," Alice said.

"What is it?" I asked, smiling back.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," Rosalie said. "We'll call her Bella for short."

"Bella means beautiful," I smiled, tears in my eyes. It was such a beautiful name. I couldn't have come up with something better if I tried and the fact that they included my middle name, and my grandmothers, as her middle name was amazing. "It's perfect."

"You'll be surprised to know that Emmett came up with it," Alice said. "We were all throwing out names like Tiffany, Megan but Edward said it should be unique because she is."

I nodded, "It should."

"And so we Emmett threw out Isabella and we just fell in love with it," Rose said.

"And what if you have a boy?"

"Xander," Alice said. "His full name would be Alexander but we'd call him Xander."

"I thought Alex was better but if he happens to be a boy, he'll have multiple nicknames," Rose said.

"So will Bella," Esme said. "Isa, Izzy, Bell, Bells...the list of nicknames she'll have is endless."

"True."

We continued to shop for clothes even though I was certain that we had plenty. When noon finally rolled around, we paid for our things and left for another store.

I was the silent observer in Babies r us because I was starting to get bad cramps. The pain was enough to make me want to double over and cry but instead I just froze and closed my eyes, waiting for it to pass.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said. "I'll be back."

"Okay, we'll be here."

I rushed to the bathroom and just as I made it into the stall, I felt a gush of liquid rush out of me, soaking my pants.

"Oh shit," I gasped. "Oh, shit."

I was in labor!

I rushed back to Rose, Alice, and Esme as fast as I could. One look at me and they all knew what was happening.

"I'll get her back to the house," Esme said.

"We'll be there in a couple minutes," Alice said as they push their stuff toward the register.

Esme rushed me outside but instead of leading me to the car, she took me toward the forest and as soon as we were out of the view of humans, she scooped me up and raced me back home.

All the while, I want panting and cringing from the pain.

Everything went by too fast after that. I remember getting back to the Cullen house to find Edward and Carlisle waiting. They took me upstairs and dressed me into a hospital gown.

I felt another pain, this one far worse than the others, and screamed out.

"She's trying to get out," Carlisle said. "Edward, we have to hurry."

I felt more painful contractions and couldn't to scream.

Esme stood by my side, holding my hand as I felt a scalpel be dragged down my bulging Belly.

I bit my lip and hissed in pain.

I guess I was doing this all natural.

Fuck!

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as Carlisle lowered his head. I knew that the only way to get her out was for a vampire to use its teeth and I kind of found that gross. I didn't want to throw up on him so I didn't focus on that.

However, there wasn't much else to focus on beside the pain.

"Ow, Ow!" I yelled.

"It hurts," I screamed.

And then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in my bed, dressed in a pair of stripped pajama bottoms and a loose white t-shirt.

I felt like I had been run over by a train a couple times.

I groaned as I struggled to pull myself into a sitting position. Nope, this wasn't comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I've been better," I croaked.

"You should lie down," he said.

I nodded and he helped me lie back down.

"How is she?" I asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfect," he smiled.

"C-can I see her?"

Esme appeared in my room with my baby on cue. "Would you like to hold her?"

Tears welled in my eyes as I nodded.

Carlisle helped me sit up again and despite how painful it was, I managed to stay upright. Esme passed me my baby and I let out a sob. God, she was beautiful.

"She's incredible," I whispered.

The little girl in question was wide-awake and staring at me with her wide brown eyes. She was the spitting image of me. She had a little tuff of brown curls on her head, my button nose, but she did have Aro's full lips.

"Hi, Bella," I cooed. "You're so cute, baby girl."

I stroked my finger down her cheek and her eyes fluttered closed.

I lifted her closer to my face and pressed my ear to her chest. I could hear her heartbeat. It wasn't a normal heartbeat though. It was fast, like a hummingbird.

"She's part human," Carlisle said. "She inherited your beating heart. She's also go blood running through her veins. She is a tad on the warm side though. She runs a hundred and ten degrees."

I could feel just how warm she was.

"She definitely has vampire in her though," he continued. "She will only drink human blood. We tried animal but that didn't go so well. Her skin is hard like ours as well."

I could feel that as well.

She was a perfect mixture of both but the future was still uncertain and no matter how much I wanted to take her with me, I knew I couldn't.

"She's beautiful," I said.

"She is," Carlisle agreed, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"It's not too late," Esme said, quietly. "If you want to leave with her, you can."

"She's yours now," I told her, handing Bella back to them. "I can't just take your daughter away."

Esme smiled, kindly at me, "Thank you, Renee."

"No, thank you." I said. "You're doing so much for me, for her." I wiped my tears away and looked away from the baby. "Can you...can you take her back downstairs?"

Esme nodded and disappeared with my heart.

"When can I leave?" I asked.

"It'll be a couple days before you can even managed to walk," Carlisle said. "So a week, maybe two at the most,"

I shook my head, "I can't stay that long. Do you think I could leave tomorrow?"

"Renee, you need time to heal,"

"I'm leaving tomorrow," I said, sternly. "Please, just let me leave."

"At least wait until Sunday," he begged.

"Saturday," I agreed.

He sighed but didn't fit me any longer.

I left two days after I gave birth to Isabella. In those two days, I spent as much time with her as I could. I knew that made it hurt worse but I wanted to spend some time with her.

On Sunday Morning, I left for the airport with Alice and Jasper. They waited with me and made sure that I got on the plane safely before leaving.

Alice gave me a parting gift, even though I tried to refuse it, she made me take it and told me to open it whenever I felt like it.

On the flight back to Italy, I grew curious and opened up the present.

I couldn't stop the tears as I pulled the paper away to reveal a baby book. On the cover was a picture of Isabella and I. I opened it up and a paper fell out.

_Renee_

_You'll never understand how grateful we are for Bella. It's truly a dream come true. I know this is hard, honey. but just know she's in great hands and that she'll be taken care of, and spoiled, for her whole life._

_Whenever you miss her, just look at this book. I know you just want to forget everything but you can't. Trust me, I'd give anything to have the pictures of my son when he was still alive but after he died, I tore apart everything that reminded me of him._

_It hurts worse that way._

_We love you, and thank you so much._

_Love Esme and Family._

I cried as I looked through the pictures. It may have only been two days worth of pictures but I knew I'd treasure them for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please :D<strong>


	4. The Prophecy

**Full Sum: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and a cold one will posses so many powers that it will cause uproar with mythical creatures. Most of those creatures want one thing; power and they'll stop at nothing to get it. But the Cullen's are unaware of that prophecy and when a pregnant Renee shows up at their home, asking them to take her child, they agree.**

**MissRebecca & EnchantedMind made Banners for this story, both are located on the blog. Link to said blog is located on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Esme<strong>

So much had changed in these last few weeks. The biggest change was that we acquired a new family member. None of us had seen this coming, not even Alice, but it was a gift from God himself.

When Renee first came to us asking us to take her baby, my first thought was I was going to be a mother again. I adored each one of my adopted kids but ever since my little boy died all those years ago, I wanted to raise a child.

When Carlisle changed me, I knew that it wasn't a possibility. I could never carry a child myself. Of course, I had thought of adoption but I've never looked into it too much. Renee literally fell into our hands and gave me something that I've been praying for, for years.

Isabella was everything I could ever want and more.

She wasn't a normal child. She was a vampire and a human half species. The very first of her kind so things were very touch and go for us.

We learn a little each day. Like she can only drink human blood. We attempted to give her animal blood on day one but she spit it up and screamed louder. When we gave her human blood, she guzzled it down like there was no tomorrow.

We also tried formula but that didn't sit well with her either. She could sleep. She woke up every four hours to be fed or changed but other than that she was a very calm baby. She rarely cried. The only time she did was when someone wasn't paying attention to her or hand managed to upset her by not giving her the bottle fast enough.

Speaking of feeding...

I dashed into the kitchen to get her a bottle and then fed it to her. She had a satisfied look on her face as she gulped down the bottle.

She's been with us for three days now and each day was a blessing. I loved watching her, even if she was doing nothing.

Once she finished eating, I burped her and carried her back into the living room.

I was home alone today. Though the other didn't want to leave Bella, we had to get back to our everyday routine to avoid suspicion. Carlisle went back to the hospital and my older kids went back to school.

I'm sure everyone was counting down the time until they could finally come home and be able to see Bella again.

I nuzzled my face into her neck and Bella cooed.

I pulled back and looked in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi, sweetie," I said, trailing my finger down her soft cheek.

Bella watched me intently as I continued to talk to her.

I heard them approaching before they knocked on the door. With wide eyes, I set Bella in her bouncer and rushed to the door.

The Denali's were back in town.

I forgot about them. To be honest, I had no clue what I was supposed to say to them. Do I just tell them everything or do I lie? Although, how can I possibly lie when just seeing Bella would arouse their suspicion.

I decided to tell the truth. After all, they were family to us. They would never do anything that could potentially harm us and so I knew Bella's existence would be kept a secret, even if they didn't approve of her.

"Esme!" Tanya greeted. "It's so great to see you. How is everything?"

"Everything is great," I said, ushering them in. "How about you? How was London?"

"It was amazing," Kate said.

"It was alright," Carmen said. "But I prefer Alaska over it."

I nodded.

"What's the sound?" Elzear inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"That would be the newest addition to our family," Alice said, appearing at my side. "I had a vision."

I nodded.

"You added a human to the family?" Irina asked.

"No, it's not quite human," Kate frowned. "The heartbeat is too fast."

"Werewolf?"

"Bella is special," Alice said. "She's a hybrid. A cross between a vampire and a human,"

"Is that even possible?" Elzear asked with wide eyes.

Carmen, though. Her reaction scared me, and I wasn't scared easily. She stared at us with wide eyes while she rambled on in Spanish about the prophecy child being born.

"What prophecy?" I asked.

"That child is not to be welcomed with open arms," Carmen hissed. "She is going to destroy everything we've built in the last thousands of years."

"How do you know she's the prophecy child?" Edward asked, appearing with Bella in his arms.

Carmen hissed and stepped back.

"The child in the prophecy was said to be a girl," Carmen explained, examining Bella with her eyes. "She's also said to be the daughter of a powerful leader. In my country, all knew the legend of her. She will bring great destruction to earth."

"We'll stop her from doing anything of the sort," Alice said.

"You don't understand, Alice," Carmen said. "It's not her that will be causing this directly. It's the people who find out about her. The prophecy says that she will have powers, not just one power but they say she will inherit all powers. She will be unstoppable if she chooses to side with the dark, rather than the light."

"We don't know that Bella is the child that you speak of," Edward said.

"Who is her father?"

"Aro,"

"But that doesn't mean a thing. How do you know that Marcus or Caius aren't the ones who father the child?"

"May I see the child?" Carmen asked. "I won't hurt her, I promise."

Edward studied her intently for a moment before stepping forward and placed Bella into her arms.

"She's harmless," Kate cooed, touching Bella's cheek. "And oh so cute! What's her name?"

"Bella," Edward said.

"If they raised her right, the prophecy won't come true, right?" Irina asked. "They'll teach her to be good and so that's all she'll ever know."

"I don't worry about her," Carmen said. "Because you're right. If she's raised good, she won't side with the dark. The only problem is that if anyone were to find out about her, and word started to spread, wars would break out. Even before they saw her they'd start fighting for her. All mythical beings would expose themselves to humans but humans wouldn't have the time to react or try to run us out because they'll be either killed or forced underground."

"Good time to be a vampire, eh?" Tanya joked. "I've heard of this prophecy dozens of times and while it does say earth will go through dark days, it also says that peace will be restored."

"But it doesn't say when."

"It could be a week after the wars break out or it could be a hundred years," Carmen said. "Or it could be more,"

"We don't even know if Bella is the child," Alice said. "It could be someone else entirely and as long as we keep Bella a secret, no one will be the wiser and earth and all its people will continue to live as we do now."

"Even if it wasn't Bella, that day will come," Carmen said. "My people are sure of it. We prepared for centuries."

"She's right," Tanya said. "While visiting Zafrina, I heard rumors that hybrids had been spotted in the area. Whoever making them must know about the prophecy."

"You think there are more like her?"

"It's hard to know what to believe," Tanya said. "But Zafrina says she's even met a few of them. Up until now, I was under the assumption that all hybrids had to be boys."

That meant that Bella most likely was the child in Carmen's legends. If the only hybrids in existences were boys and the legend called for a girl...

I let my thoughts trail off as I stared at my newest daughter.

What did this mean for her? For us?

Would they find out about her? How long could we keep her a secret?

"Are you sure?" Alice asked. "No girls have been born up until now?"

"Like I said, I don't know much. You'd have to talk to Zafrina," Tanya said. "She'd know more about this than I do."

"Do you know anything else about hybrids?" I wondered.

"No. I honestly don't even believe they exist. I think it's just another wise tall of hers. You know how she gets," Tanya said with a roll of her eyes. "But any information is good, right?"

"At this point, yes," I sighed. "Now, we need information more than ever."

"We're behind you," Kate said. "We'll help protect this little one no matter what."

"Is that really a good idea?" Elzear asked. "We could be killed for the child."

"She's family now," Tanya said. "We protect family."

"I will protect her," Carmen vowed. "If we can keep her out of the hands of the evil than we can continue living in peace."

"Elzear?"

"Very well," he didn't seem to like the idea. "I will protect this little one."

My head was swimming with new information by the time the Denali's decided to head home for the night. It was also swimming with many unanswered questions and I knew the only way we might have any hope was if we talked to Zafrina. She clearly knew more about hybrids than we did and so talking to her was high up on my list of things to do.

When the rest of my family got home, we explained what happened and what we learned in detail. The others were just as astonished, and worried, as I was but we all agreed that we needed to talk to Zafrina to see what she knows.

"Do you...Do you think Aro knew about this?" Emmett asked after we finished explaining what Carmen had said about Bella.

"He wouldn't have given her up if he did," Jasper said. "He wants power more than anything. If he knew, we wouldn't have her."

"Unless Caius and Marcus wanted to get rid of her," Edward said. "Marcus and Caius are strict when it comes to rules but Aro likes to bend them. The number one rule is we can't expose ourselves to humans and if this prophecy is true, that would happen. Marcus and Caius aren't the nicest people but they wouldn't allow that."

"They'd kill her before she even had a chance," Alice finished.

"So, this was a plan?"

"We don't know that," Carlisle said. "In all my years that I stayed with them, I never once heard of the prophecy. Not even when we studied the Immortal children together."

"Still," Emmett said. "I do find something fishy about this. Something doesn't add up."

"Maybe he genuinely has a 'heart'," Rose said. "And he knew that Caius and Marcus wouldn't allow Bella to live because as far as their probably concerned, there has never been a hybrid like Bella."

"I saw that in Renee's thoughts," Edward said. "And I'm with Emmett. Even though Renee bought the lie he was giving her, I saw something more written on his face."

"But it doesn't make sense," Jasper said. "He wouldn't give her up."

"He would if that meant saving his ass," Emmett said. "Marcus and Caius could easily deal with him if they knew he was responsible for Bella. So, while she grows up and inherits her powers, he'll play the waiting game."

"That doesn't seem like him," Carlisle said. "I was with him for a long time. He's not as evil as everyone makes him out to be. In fact, he's nicer than his brothers."

"Whether Aro knows about the prophecy or not is not the problem. We just need to focus on Bella right now. We need to make sure she's hidden at all times and we need to make sure that she knows right from wrong so if the time ever came, she'd side with the good." I spoke up.

"Aro is a problem," Edward sighed. "If he knows about her, what's stopping him from passing along the secret that the prophetic child has been born?"

He had a point there.

"Still, Esme is right," Carlisle sided with me. "We just need to focus on Bella and hope that Aro really does want to keep his only child safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please :D<strong>


	5. Growth

**Full Sum: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and a cold one will posses so many powers that it will cause uproar with mythical creatures. Most of those creatures want one thing; power and they'll stop at nothing to get it. But the Cullen's are unaware of that prophecy and when a pregnant Renee shows up at their home, asking them to take her child, they agree.**

**MissRebecca & EnchantedMind made Banners for this story, both are located on the blog. Link to said blog is located on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<br>**

With what little information we had on Bella, we tried to get in contact with Zafrina but we soon found ourselves sidetracked by another issue.

Bella grew at an alarming rate.

When she was first born, and the days following, she acted and looked like a newborn baby but now, nearly a week later, she was starting to grow at a rate that normal children would not.

Pushing aside our search for Zafrina, we all watched Bella. It was easy for vampire eyes to know just how much she was changing in one day but to a human it was a little more subtle.

Just this morning, we measured her and she was only twenty-five inches tall. After lunch, we measured her again and she grew about two more inches in a span of four hours.

Instead of looking like a week old baby, she resembled a three month old.

"It's slowing down." Carlisle said.

"But it'll speed back up tomorrow," I said, worried.

"This is strange," Carlisle frowned.

"But it's good, right?" Emmett asked. "I mean, she's growing and changing. An immortal child couldn't do that."

"Yes, in a way it's good," Carlisle said.

In his thoughts, he worried about how fast she was going. He wondered if that meant she would die faster because she was growing up faster.

I held Bella a little closer and looked down at her. She's only been with us a week and already I was attached to her. I don't get attached to people easily, either.

Being a vampire, the only friends I have are my family and some passing vampires. I never friend humans because what's the point? I'll live forever and they'll die eventually so I save myself the sadness and just close off from them.

Bella, however, had me wrapped around her finger the moment I held her. She had us all like that. Even Carmen, who was scared of her at first, grew to like her and often comes over to sit with Bella and play with her.

"How is it bad?" Esme asked.

"He thinks her life might end sooner because she's growing faster," I stated aloud.

"She's half vampire, she's immortal," Rose said. "She'll live forever. If anything it'll just get her to adulthood faster."

"She could've taken more after Renee, Rose," Carlisle sighed. "She could have a human lifespan and if she speeds through them all, she could have only a couple years until she's an elder."

"Years? At the rate she grows every day, she'll have weeks!" Rose hissed.

"It could slow down," Carlisle said. "We just have to take it day by day."

"Can't we just change her when she's old enough?" Emmett asked, placing a calming hand on his wife. "Or when she looks old enough?"

"We don't know how the venom would react in her system," Carlisle said.

"She's half vampire for crying out loud," Rose growled. "She should be fine. It'll just change her."

"Everyone reacts differently," Carlisle said as Jasper sent a wave of calm out. "Even humans have bad reactions to venom not to mention it can kill wolves..."

Rose's hand curled around the armchair and ripped the arm off.

Bella let out a giggle at that.

Not even Rose could continue being mad when Bella was laughing.

"She has an adorable laugh," Alice said, smiling.

I nodded.

"I say Emmett and I go down to South America and look for Zafrina," Rose said, still smiling at Bella. "We need to know."

"I want us all to go," Carlisle said. "But not yet."

"You're going to let them meet Bella?" I asked, surprised.

"They're friends, almost family." Esme said. "If the time were to come that we needed help, we need people who already know about her and who have accepted it and want to protect her just as much as we do."

"We can't tell too many people," Jasper said. "Even if we do trust them and they're like family to us. You never know who will spill just to keep their head."

"I agree." Rose said. "The less that no the better,"

The next day, we measured Bella even though the change was very apparent. Her hair was now longer. It fell past her shoulders in soft ringlets, her face had lost a bit of the chubbiness, and she grew at least three inches since she went to bed.

Now she resembled a four or five month old instead of the three month old we put to bed last night.

"It's fast again," Rose said as she took Bella from Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded and continued to jot down notes in his journal.

After Rose fed her, Rose placed Bella down on the baby mat and Alice took nearly a hundred pictures of her. Alice and Esme have been documenting Bella like crazy since she was born but even more now that she grows nearly every hour.

They were making a baby book for her and they didn't want it to look like days. They wanted it to look like it spanned out over months.

"I think that's enough pictures Alice," Jasper laughed.

"In this outfit, yes," Alice said. "We need to do another outfit change."

I smiled and shook my head. Bella goes through numerous outfits a day, and it wasn't just because she was out growing them so fast.

"You can change her in a little while," Esme said. "Let her play."

Bella had since rolled onto her back and was trying to reach the toys that dangled above her head while she sucked on her other fist. When she finally got her hand wrapped around one of the toys she yanked and ripped it right off.

"She's got strength," Emmett chuckled.

Bella then proceeded to rip all of the dangling toys off until she had them all surrounding her.

She then started giggling as she played with them.

"I never thought watching a baby would be this amusing but it is," Emmett commented.

When Bella got bored of those toys she rolled back onto her stomach and looked around.

What she did next amazed us all. She lifted herself so she was in crawling position and crawled across the floor, at vampire speed, to the toy box.

"She's got speed," I said, very surprised.

Carlisle wrote all this down.

"She's crawling! I can't believe we missed getting that on video! Ugh, if only my visions were working," Alice pouted and raced into the kitchen to get her video camera. "Let's make her do it again. Bella, come here, sweetie,"

Bella looked up at Alice before smiling and crawling over to her.

"Yay, good girl!" Alice set the camera down and picked Bella up. "You are so smart."

"She's listening," Carlisle said. "That's a good sign. I think we can rule out that she's not one of the immortal children. They would've completely ignored Alice's command and gone about their business."

I nodded my agreement.

The next day went by in the same fashion. We measured her again in the morning and she had only grow two more inches. Her hair only grew half an inch. She didn't have any major milestones accomplished that day. Meaning she didn't walk or talk or anything like that.

The day after that, we measured her again in the morning and she grew another two inches but her hair didn't grow at all. It was strange but it gave us a hopeful outlook.

It was a possibility that all hybrid children just have a growth spurt during their first few weeks of living. However, until we talked to Zafrina, we wouldn't know. We just had to go off what we learned from Bella.

Now the day after that, we all got another surprise. Bella started walking for the first time.

We had just finished measurements and we placed her near her toys so that she could play. I offered to get her bottle and so I rushed toward the kitchen.

I heard Bella start to cry before I heard little feet hobbling toward me.

I turned to see Bella. She had tears trailing down her cheeks and her arms extended toward me.

"Holy sh..."

"Emmett," Rose hissed.

"She walked!"

I picked Bella up and her cries stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I wiped her tears away.

"She just wanted you," Alice said, smiling. "I think Bella has a little crush on Edward."

I rolled my eyes as Bella snuggled her face in my neck.

It was true what they said about how once a baby starts walking, they never want to sit still. Now that Bella figured out how to walk, she was always running around the house.

We could barely keep her still for measurements anymore.

And to make matters worse was that she was fast, almost as fast as I was. The others had a hard time catching her, even in the house but I didn't.

"Measurement time," Carlisle announced.

Bella pouted, "I don't want to."

I was stunned. This was the first time she had talked. She usually sits in silence and runs around giggling but she's never said any words.

"I know," Carlisle said, recovering first. "But we have to monitor how much you grow each day."

"I grow a lot, Daddy," She said.

"It'll be over before you know it," he said, his eyes beaming.

Bella sighed and walked over to Carlisle and I. We were quick about measuring her.

"It's slowing down," Carlisle said, happy.

"Is this another false hope?" Esme asked.

"No, I don't think so," Carlisle said. "Yesterday she grew one inch, the day before she grew two, and now she's only grown half an inch. It usually picks back up after not growing that much over a two days span."

"Does that mean I'm becoming normal?" Bella asked.

"You'll never be normal, kiddo," Jasper said. "But we like you that way."

Bella beamed at him, "I like being unique too."

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and everyday was a new adventure. For one, Bella's growth had stopped completely. At three months, she looked like she was three years old but her mind had developed way beyond that.

She had a photographic memory, just like the rest of us. I taught her piano based on that. She was sitting next to me on the bench one day, watching my hands fly over the keys as I played the lullaby I wrote for her and when I finished, she wanted to try.

I let her and you can imagine how stunned I was when she played the song back to me, perfectly.

And I wasn't the only one teaching her new things. We all were, even the Denali's.

By the time, she was three months and two weeks old, she knew how to speak several languages fluently, she knew how to play three different instruments, she knew how to read and how to write at college levels, and she knew the basics of fixing up a car.

Rose and Emmett were very proud of that last accomplishment.

She had a brilliant mind and I knew that it would only get better as the years passed.

"I'm going hunting," Emmett said from the doorway. "Who'd like to go?"

"Me!" Bella shouted. "Please! Please, Please."

"Bella, honey, you can't," Esme said, softly.

We've tried to switch Bella over to animal blood but her body rejected it. She'd drink some and then have a violent coughing fit until she threw it up. The same went for human food. The only thing that she can successfully keep down was human blood and so that's what we keep giving her.

"Why, momma?" Bella asked, pouting.

"You can't drink it yet."

"But I can kill it for someone else," she said. "Puh-lease. I want to go so badly."

Esme looked at Carlisle.

"We can take her out this time," he said.

"Yes!" Bella squealed. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Bella did a little happy dance and it caused us all to laugh.

"Let's get you changed," Alice said, holding out her hand.

"Okay," Bella readily agreed.

Bella and Alice dashed upstairs to her bedroom to do a quick change while the rest of us waited downstairs.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Esme asked, worried.

"She'll be fine," Carlisle said. "She's already proven to be as strong and as fast as we are."

Esme bit her lip and nodded.

"Who else is tagging along?"

"I will," Jasper said.

"I'm good," Rose said. "Just make sure you take care of Bells."

"Of course," Emmett promised. "What about you, Mama C?"

"I'll stay behind," she said. "I fear I might become too overbearing if I hunt with you all."

"And I'm staying behind as well," Alice said, setting a newly changed Bella beside me.

Alice still likes to change Bella's outfit at least three times a day. Even now that she's stopped growing but that's due to the fact that we have more clothes than we know what to do with. The only way Bella would be able to wear all the little girly outfits before she outgrew them was to change her multiple times a day.

"I'm ready," Bella said. "Let's go hunt!"

Bella groaned onto my hand and yanked me toward the front door. I laughed at her eagerness.

We ran through the woods and just like always, I felt myself relax. I loved running and as I glanced at Bella's face. I could see that she loved it too.

"I think we're far enough," Carlisle said.

"So, what do I do?" Bella asked.

"Close your eyes," I told her.

She did.

"What do you smell?"

"I smell the trees, grass, and..."

"And what else?"

Bella didn't respond. Instead she darted deeper into the forest. I sniffed the air as I chased after her, thinking that a human was close by but instead I smelled a bear.

"Bella, don't," I yelled.

The bear was much too big for her and they loved to put up a fight. Now, I know she's fast and she's strong but we haven't tested how durable her skin is.

Bella didn't listen to me. Instead she lunged for the black bear and they both went tumbling.

I watched in horror as the black bear's claws slammed into Bella and connected with her neck. The smell of blood filled the area as we rushed forward.

Emmett dealt with the bear while I grabbed an unconscious Bella.

The wounds that she suffered ran deep. The gashes went from her neck to her elbow and she was bleeding badly.

"Shit,"

"We have to get her back to the house." Carlisle said as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Esme had been right. This was a bad idea. Had we known her skin could still be penetrated like it was, we would've never taken her out.

"Wait," Jasper said, stopping me from lifting her. "Look."

I watched as the wounds on her neck slowly started to close and fade from her skin before her eyes fluttered open.

"Whoa," Bella said, smiling. "What a rush."

I laughed in relief as I pulled her into my arms and hugged her.

"Thank God," Emmett said, letting out a breath.

"Can I do that again?" she asked.

"No," We all said.

"Do you feel any pain?" Carlisle asked as I set Bella on her feet.

"Not anymore," she said, dusting the dirt off herself. She grimaced as she saw her shredded and bloodstained clothing. "Alice is going to be sooo mad..."

"When it first hit her, it was agonizing," Jasper shuttered.

"Does this mean I can't hunt anymore?" Bella asked.

"Yes, it does," I said.

There was no way in hell we'd do this again.

"But I liked it." Bella pouted.

"You can get hurt, Bella," Carlisle said. "We'll have to keep feeding you the donation blood."

Bella sighed.

To say the others were livid about what happened would be an understatement. We didn't try to hide what happened from them because it was all too obvious with the way Bella looked.

"What happened?" Rosalie demanded.

"She went after a bear," I explained. "I tried to stop her but it already took a swipe at her."

"Are you hurt honey?" Esme asked.

"No, momma."

"Her skin heals itself," Carlisle said. "It's astonishing. She had deep gashes on her neck all the way to her arm but within seconds they closed up and her skin returned to its unmarred state."

"I can't believe we let her go hunting," Rose said, ignoring the fact that she had healed herself. "Never again."

"But..."

"No buts," Esme said, sternly. "Alice, will you take her upstairs to get changed?"

"Come on, Bell," Alice scooped Bella up and ran her up the stairs.

"How could you be so careless?" Rose demanded, her hands on her hips.

"You all know she's fast. It's a miracle even Edward caught her," Carlisle said, calmly. "She was just too excited and when she smelled an animal she darted."

"It's not like we knew her skin could be ripped apart like that." Emmett continued. "We wouldn't have taken her if we knew."

"Yeah, well, you aren't taking her again," Rose said. "We're sticking with the donation blood."

"I agree," Carlisle said. "We don't need another incident like this."

"I'm fine," Bella sighed from the stairs. "It only hurt me a little bit but I'm all healed now. I don't see why I can't go hunting."

"You're skin isn't like ours, sweetie," Alice said. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"It's just...I never get to do anything," Bella said. "I'm stuck in this house and I don't get to go to school like everyone else does. It gets so boring. Hunting every once in a while is like vacation for me."

Bella has wanted to go to school for a while now but since she was growing way to fast, we decided against it. The last thing we needed to do was explain to a teacher why Bella looked three on Monday and six on Friday.

"How about this," Esme said, suddenly. "If you continued to grow at a normal rate, we'll sign you up for school."

Bella's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Really," Esme promised.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Jasper asked. "She hasn't been around humans yet. We don't know how she'll react."

"I know not to bite humans," Bella said.

"I know you do but when vampires smell blood, you don't think about what you can and can't do. You just act."

"If she continues to show a normal growth rate, we'll slowly get her use to humans before sending her off to school." Carlisle said.

"Yes! This is so exciting. I can't wait to make friends and have play dates and sleepovers! Aunt Alice, you could help me throw a super awesome party so that everyone likes me."

Alice laughed, "I'll throw you the best sleepover any little girls ever had."

For the rest of the evening all Bella could talk about was the fact that she would be going to school and how she couldn't wait to do all the fun stuff normal kids her age did.

"Well, not three month olds because they're boring but three year olds because that's how old I look, right?"

"I'd say you'd pass for four or five," Alice said. "A short five year old."

"That means I can start kindergarten, right?"

"You do know school will be boring for you because you know everything already, right?"

"Yeah but that's okay. I mean, you guys go to school tons of times so I better get use to learning things I already know, right?"

"Right,"

Another month passed and Bella only grew a couple inches. She grew two inches that whole month and Bella was happy to find out that when got back from our trip to South America, she'd be able to start Kindergarten.

Yes, we've finally decided to head down to South America. We've been putting it off for so long because of her growth issue but now that it's slowed down a lot, we're going in search of more answers.

I was anxious to get down there and find what we're looking for because I didn't like not knowing. Alice has always been our link to the future and without her visions, we were in the dark.

Someone could be after us and we wouldn't know it until they showed up on our door.

And while I knew Zafrina couldn't do anything about Alice's visions disappearing, she could help us answer the many questions we had about hybrids and maybe if we were lucky enough, she'd know where some of them reside.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please. :D<strong>


	6. Isle Esme

**Full Sum: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and a cold one will posses so many powers that it will cause uproar with mythical creatures. Most of those creatures want one thing; power and they'll stop at nothing to get it. But the Cullen's are unaware of that prophecy and when a pregnant Renee shows up at their home, asking them to take her child, they agree.**

**MissRebecca & EnchantedMind made Banners for this story, both are located on the blog. Link to said blog is located on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie<strong>

These last couple of months have been some of the best months in my existence. And that was all thanks to a little girl named Bella. When Renee, Isabella's birth mother, came to us asking for help, I was very skeptical that what she was saying was true but I wanted the baby, just like the rest of my family did, and so we welcomed her warmly.

Even if she didn't have the baby, my family would've welcomed her but I probably wouldn't have been as nice as they were. I don't like humans that much anymore. I don't hate them though. I guess you can say I'm envious of what they have.

Sure, I have the looks, the brain, and the husband but I've always craved a normal life. I wish that Emmett and I could grow old together and have kids of our own and be able to watch our grandkids play but I knew that would never happen and so when Bella came along...things became perfect.

They've also been a little stressful. You see, Bella is a hybrid child. None of us have any experience with hybrids so we took it day by day while raising Bella.

You know how parents say kids grow up to fast, well that certainly goes with what's going on with Bella. It's only been four months, going on five, since she was born and yet she already looks like a four year old, maybe a small five year old.

And while that had us all worried for a while, her growth has since slowed down and she seems to be growing like a normal child would.

So, while we pushed a trip to South America back months ago, it was time to follow through on that plan and meet up with family friends on Isle Esme.

Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna have known Carlisle for nearly two hundred years. Carlisle trusts them greatly and I knew that I should too but ever since Carmen told us about the prophecy, I wasn't too keen on the idea of letting others in on the secret we were harboring.

"Are we there yet?" Bella asked.

"Almost," I laughed.

"How much longer until we get there?" she asked.

Though Bella has matured so far beyond her years, she still had a childlike innocence in her. She could rival any college student with brains but when it came to other things, she was just like a little five year old. And I loved that.

"Five minutes," Edward told her.

She nodded ran to the edge of the boat. I stayed in my seat, snuggling up against my husband as I watched her and Edward with a smile.

Edward has really changed a lot since Bella was born. Before her, he was cold, depressed...the list was endless. He was always the seventh wheel in his eyes. He had no mate, no lover, nothing to keep his attention or show him love throughout the years.

But when Bella was born, his whole demeanor changed. He smiled a lot more and he laughed.

Whether he likes it or not, I think Bella may be his mate. Not now of course but when she gets older.

"No," Edward hissed.

"Stay out of my thoughts," I snapped back.

Okay, so the grumpiness was still there but I can't expect him to do a complete 360 in just four short months, now can I?

"Rose," Edward warned.

I ignored him.

"What's she thinking?" Bella asked.

"Nothing,"

"It's not nice to lie, Edward," Bella said, planting her hands on her hips.

"I was just thinking about how great it'll be to go shopping," I said. "And Edward didn't like that I was going to replace his whole wardrobe."

"I know you're lying too," Bella said, narrowing her eyes.

Another strange thing about Bella was that she could tell when you were lying to her. It could be the smallest of lie and she'd know. Of course, she didn't know exactly why you were lying to her but still.

"You know them, Bells," Alice said. "They argue over the silliest of things. It's best not to fret over these things."

"True," Bella said before turning back to look out at the water.

Alice shot me a knowing look. We all kind of hoped that Bella would become something more to Edward when she was older. But Edward, being the pessimist he was, would rather envision eternity alone then entertain the idea that Bella could be his mate.

I could practically hear Edward roll his eyes at that thought.

"There it is!" Bella said, excitedly. "Wow."

Of course, everything was fascinating to her nowadays. She hasn't been out of the house much so being able to travel was heaven to her. We weren't very sure about flying with her but Carlisle said that if we were going to be putting her in school, we should let her fly in a plane packed with people.

Thankfully, the days before we came to the airport, we tested her around far less people and she did amazing. She didn't even bat an eyelash at them, because she was far too excited about the world around her.

Flying was no different. She stared out the window, watched the scenery below, and ignored the humans that surrounded her and the scent of their blood, filling her senses.

When we got to the dock, Bella jumped off the boat and landed with a thud. She raced toward the house and waited impatiently on the front porch for one of us to unlock the door.

"Whoa," She gasped as she saw the inside. "Did you design in, Momma?"

"I did," Esme said. "Alice and Rose helped me though."

"You did an amazing job," she said, running her fingers over the black leather couch. "Which room is mine?" she asked.

"Since it's bedtime, I'll show you," I said.

"Bedtime?" she whined. "But we just got here."

"And it's nearly midnight," Esme said. "Bedtime for all little girls,"

"Moooom," Bella whined again. "I'm a big girl."

"Technically, you're only five months old," Alice said. "That means you're still a little girl."

Bella sighed, "Fine. Will you read me a story, Edward?"

"Of course," Edward said.

This was routine to them. Every night Edward read Bella a story. I have to admit, I was a little jealous but I'm glad he was bonding with her.

"Come on, let's get you into your pajamas," I took her hand and led her into one of the spare bedrooms that were only occupied if we brought the Denali's with us.

I placed Bella's suitcase on one of the beds and pulled out her red monkey pajamas. Bella quickly whipped them on before climbing into bed and relaxing against the pillows.

"Goodnight," I said, kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Bella smiled and snuggled further under the covers.

"She's all yours Edward."

Edward went and read bedtime story and it wasn't long until we could all hear her soft snores.

"How long until Zafrina gets here?" I asked.

Alice closed her eyes in an attempt to see anything and I watched as her face lit up.

"Five minutes," Alice said. "I had a vision! Finally. I've missed them."

"Can you see anything else?"

Alice closed her eyes again. Her brows furrowed as she tried to force another vision.

Suddenly she gasped and her eyes snapped open. I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't here. She was watching the vision play out.

"Edward, what does she see?"

"Chaos," Edward said. "Fire, dead bodies...Strange creatures...and..." He paused. "Bella."

Alice snapped out of it. "Whoa."

"I still don't get it."

"It was a battle field. I had a vision of Bella standing on a hill looking down and watching fighting. Her face was covered in soot and she looked so tired."

"What does that mean?"

"It means the wrong person finds out about Bella." Jasper said.

"How old did she look in your vision?"

"Sixteen, Seventeen maybe," Alice said. "If she continues growing at the rate she is, that'll be years away but..."

"If it picks up it could only be months away," Emmett finished.

"The first vision I get in a while and it has to be something bad," Alice shook her head. "Why couldn't it be Bella getting married or something like that?"

"But it's good that we get to know," Edward said. "We can prepare."

"We looked pretty prepared in the vision," Alice said. "We were fighting off hordes of these...things. I've never seen anything like these beings before."

"Some of them were strange," Edward said. "But others looked human and I could point out a few vampires."

"What are you guys talking about?" Zafrina asked. I was so wrapped up in what Alice and Edward were describing that I hadn't heard them approach.

"Zafrina, how are you?" Carlisle asked as he hugged.

"Very good," she said. "How about yourself?"

"I'm doing well," he said.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on?" Senna asked. "I can tell something's off."

"We actually have a few questions for you," Carlisle said. "We hope you'll have the answers."

"Well then, ask away, friend," Zafrina took the seat across from me.

"Do you know about hybrids?"

"What kind?" she asked.

"Half human, Half vampire hybrids," I clarified.

"Ah, yes," she said. "I've ran across a couple in my time. My people always feared them but the ones I've met have turned out to be quite nice."

"Why are you so curious about hybrids?" Kachiri asked.

"Does it have anything to do with that sound I hear?" Senna asked. "The hummingbird."

"Yes," Carlisle said. "We've recently acquired a hybrid child, born five months ago."

"Which one of you created her?" Zafrina asked.

"Aro,"

Senna hissed, "Another one?"

"Another one?" Alice asked, confused.

"He's got four...no five hybrid kids, besides the one you have," Zafrina explained. "We're close to them. They live a couple miles away from us."

"I fucking knew Aro was being fishy!" Emmett bellowed. "I just knew it."

"He told you a different story?" Kachiri asked, not the least bit surprised.

"His girlfriend did," Edward said. "Wait, he knows about the prophecy?"

"Who doesn't?" Senna asked.

"We didn't,"

"Let me tell you something," Zafrina sighed. "I'm sure you've all wondered what happened to my...mate. Why I never talk of him, right?"

I had wondered that over the years. I just assumed they preferred not to have mates.

"A little," Carlisle admitted. "But we didn't want to pry."

"My mate worked for the Volturi for centuries. He was one of the first on the guard. He knew all the dirty secrets and he made a mistake of telling them to me when we were together. Aro knew about the prophecy since the day he became a vampire."

"Well, maybe not that long, but you get it," Senna took over. "He was fascinated with the idea of making that little girl who would posses so much power that he could control whatever he wanted. But Caius and Marcus weren't. They knew it had to be one of them to create it. So, he had to hide it."

"To make the five hybrids that he did," Kachiri said. "He'd venture out alone. He'd meet random girls and impregnate them. The only problem was that he's had all boys except for one but she wasn't the one. He didn't understand why she didn't get the powers that she was supposed to so he continued on."

"Wait, there is another girl?"

They all froze.

"Another girl? Do you mean that..." Zafrina trailed off as she stared past my shoulder. I didn't have to turn to know Bella was standing behind me.

Senna hissed and started reciting a prayer in another language. Zafrina just sat there with wide eyes as she took Bella in. Kachiri was the only one who remained calm.

"Calm my sisters," She spoke. "Come here child."

Bella strode across the room but stopped when Senna hissed at her again.

"I'm harmless, I promise," Bella said, looking so adorable and innocent that one would have to be stupid not to believe her.

"Calm down," Kachiri said before gesturing for Bella to come closer. Bella obliged and stopped in front of Kachiri. Kachiri grabbed Bella's hand and brought it up to her face.

I was on the edge, thinking she was going to try something but Carlisle gave me a look that said we can trust her.

Bella stayed still while Kachiri examined her hand.

"What do you see?" Zafrina asked.

"The sign,"

"What sign?" I asked.

"The prophetic child has a mark that identifies who she is. Clearly, her mark is just starting to make itself known but I can definitely see it."

She showed me Bella's wrist and even with my vampire eyes, it was hard to see but on closer inspection, I saw a little infinite symbol on her.

"That wasn't there a few months ago."

"It's probably just starting to develop," Zafrina said as she examined the sign. "Hybrids change every day. It's an amazing thing to see actually."

"She's the one," Senna said, panicked. "She's going to end life as we know it."

"We're going to keep her hidden."

"That's the thing, you can't," Senna hissed. "Aro knows about her. If he didn't know you might've had a chance but I'm sure that once word got back to him that he had a daughter, he'll spread a rumor to the underground."

My mind flew to Renee. Surely, she'd tell Aro that they had a girl.

"The underground?"

"Not surprising in the least that you don't know about it. Though you should've heard about it in passing,"

"The underground is a city where the Volturi banished all mythical creatures hundreds of years ago. This world was once supernatural only. Humans were the ones who hid in fear of being found but thanks to a few good mythical creatures, they rose up and tried to defeat the supernaturals. Now, that isn't easy for a human but not entirely impossible. Humans were dying off quickly and so were the weaker of mythical...The Volturi had no choice but to step in and restore peace before humanity became extinct. So, they were forced underground."

"The fact that you know nothing about that is because of Aro," Senna said. "He made sure of it. He picked out families to...hide his kids and made sure they were made unaware of anything he didn't want them to know."

"He knew when he met me that he'd use me," Carlisle said, shaking his head. "And I was none the wiser."

"Carlisle, you were unaware of a lot of things. He made sure of it. There are powers the Volturi have that would amaze you. You all might've known about everything at one point but once he was ready to use you. He would've sent out Victoria, James, and Laurent..."

"Victoria can wipe your memories away with just one look in your eyes. James was her protector, a shield of sorts, and Laurent was an adviser, nothing special. He just made sure the job was done."

Just when I thought, things couldn't get even more confusing they did.

"They haven't been with the Volturi in over twenty years so you were pre-decided, just like the other families."

"Victoria was a redhead, am I correct?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

"I met her during my stay at Volterra," Carlisle continued. "I figured she had an amazing power because Aro always kept her at his side but I was never able to question her."

"And now you know why," Jasper muttered.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Zafrina said. "But I have more for you."

"How do you know all of this?" Bella asked with narrowed eyes.

"My mate," Zafrina said. "Had I known about you sooner, little one. I would've stopped by and spoken up but I keep quiet because I enjoy living. Even if I do miss my family, sometimes,"

She had a point. If she told any of this to the wrong person, she was as good as dead.

"What does this mean for us?" Bella asked Carlisle.

"It means it's time to start preparing for the war," Senna said, finally relaxing around Bella. "We need to gather as many people as we can to side with Bella."

"No," I said. "We can't just let any old person know about Bella. Do you have any idea what that'll do?"

"It's going to happen whether we like it or not, Rose," Edward sighed.

I glared at him. Out of all people, he should side with me on this one. Bella was a main priority and skipping around the fucking globe telling people about her and hoping that chose to help Bella was not a good idea.

"I'm not suggesting that," Edward growled. "But this war is inevitable. We need to get to them before the Volturi does."

"Who says it's the Volturi to start the war?" Kachiri asked.

"What else do you know?" Esme demanded.

"As soon as the supernatural's underground get word of her," Senna nodded to Bella. "It's going to start a frenzy. Do you have any idea what it's like to be underground for centuries? Not being able to see a real sky or walked down the God Damn street like a normal being. They want that back."

"The evil side or the good side?" Bella asked.

"Honey, they all want it, badly." Zafrina said. "The only difference is that the good side, as you say, don't want to harm the humans, or you for that matter. They'll stand beside you, if you chose to side with the good."

"I will," Bella vowed. "I like humans too."

"I'm glad to hear that little one," Zafrina said. "And I vow to protect you, no matter what the cost."

Bella smiled and hugged her tightly, "Thank you, Zafrina."

"I too will protect you," Kachiri said.

Bella hugged her too.

"I will as well," Senna finally said.

"Thank you," Bella said again, only this time she kept her distance because Senna still didn't look like she wanted Bella to touch her.

"Now what's the next step?" Emmett asked.

"Finding my half siblings," Bella said, matter of factly. "We'll need their help too."

"Do you know where to find them?"

"I do," Zafrina said. "I will take you to them in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please :D<strong>


	7. Hybrids

**Full Sum: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and a cold one will posses so many powers that it will cause uproar with mythical creatures. Most of those creatures want one thing; power and they'll stop at nothing to get it. But the Cullen's are unaware of that prophecy and when a pregnant Renee shows up at their home, asking them to take her child, they agree.**

**MissRebecca & EnchantedMind made Banners for this story, both are located on the blog. Link to said blog is located on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I felt them before anyone else did.

As we moved through the forest, I knew that the others hybrids were watching us intently but they weren't sure if they should make a move or not.

"Stop," I said and my family came to a halt.

"What's wrong?"

"They're watching us," I told them as I looked around.

"Why can't we sense them?" Edward asked.

"Hybrids are masters at hiding themselves," Zafrina said. "It's an extra gift of theirs."

"Why won't they come out?"

"Better question is why are you looking for us?" A tall tanned skinned boy with black hair leaped from one of the trees and landed in front of us. "Who are they Zafrina?"

"Friends," Zafrina told them. "They just want to ask you some questions."

"Why? What kind of questions?" A curly haired blonde girl landed next to him, eyeing us warily.

"Is it that hard to guess, dear sister of mine?" Another boy, this one pale skinned and brown haired asked. "Looks like someone was naughty," he said, looking at me.

"Which one of you created her?" The tallest, possibly the oldest, of them all asked as two other boys appeared beside them.

"Aro," I told them.

"He finally did it," The blonde haired boy sighed. "He finally created her."

"We've been waiting for this day," The girl said. "But we hoped it would never come."

"So did we," Senna muttered.

"Come, it's not safe here," The tallest said, looking around. "Others in this area are very aware of the prophecy as well and it isn't wise to have her hanging around in the open."

"We have a place not too far ahead," The girl said. "Just follow us."

My family didn't look to sure about it but I didn't hesitate. I trusted them. I know I had only just met them but I could tell when something was wrong, or fishy, and I didn't feel anything like that coming from them.

When we got to the two-story cabin in the woods, I marveled at its beauty. I haven't seen many homes in my short lifetime but this was definitely number two on my list of best homes. The first one being my home back in Alaska and the third one is the house on Isle Esme.

"Wow, this is beautiful."

"Thank you," The girl said. "I built it myself."

"With the help of us," The youngest boy said with a roll of his eyes. "In fact, if I remember correctly, we built the whole thing. You just furnished the inside."

"That's what makes a home," she shrugged, sinking down on the large couch.

"Yeah, try having all this look great without walls and a roof," he muttered.

"They're always like this," A boy with black hair and blue eyes said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Hey, kid. I'm Logan."

"Bella," I said. "I guess I'm your half sister."

"It's nice to meet you," he said. "Even though you're gonna cause quite a stir."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"This is Amy, Spencer, Ethan, David, and that is guy right there is the closest we've had to a Dad, but you can call him Nahuel."

"It's nice to meet you all," I said. "This is my family. This is my mom, Esme, and My Dad, Carlisle. And these are my siblings Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and that is my best friend Edward."

"Nice to meet you,"

"I'm guessing you have a ton of questions about hybrids, eh?" Logan asked as he sunk into the recliner.

"They only have a million or so," I teased.

Amy laughed, "Well, ask away. We'll answer them as best as we can."

"Where are your families?" Mom asked. "Or shall I say adopted families?"

"Dead," David answered.

"All of them?"

"Well, not mine," Amy sighed. "I ran away a couple years ago. It was for the best. My family had learned about the prophecy by a nomad and looked at me expectantly as if waiting for me to reveal that I had a million powers and was ready to take on the world. Nahuel here found me and took me in."

"What about your mothers? Birth mothers, I mean," Mom asked.

I knew she was concerned for them. After all, she had the biggest heart in the world and only wanted what was best for everyone.

"Hybrid boys are very strong, even while in the womb, and so we killed our mothers as we tore our way out."

My mouth fell open in shock.

"The girls go easier on their moms," Amy said. "I may have broken a rib or two with my mom but she was still kicking as she waltzed out of my life and back to Aro."

"What was your mother's name?" I asked, wondering if we had the same mom.

"Amelia," she said. "I'm named after her."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She found out that Aro had moved on and found himself another wife while she was away and she...she threw herself off a cliff."

I saw flames start to lick up her hand and my eyes widened. That would be an awesome power to have!

"Calm down, Amy," Logan said. "You're going to ruin another couch because you're such a hothead." He couldn't help but laugh at the end of that.

"Shut up," Amy growled as the flames went away.

"That is so cool!" I said. "I wish I could do that."

"It's kind of a nuisance," Amy said. "I'm still quite young and I haven't gotten a handle on my powers yet so I burst into flames when I'm mad, sad, just about any emotion, actually."

"But still," I said. "Who wants to try and kidnap or harm someone who's on fire? It's not a wise decision if you ask me."

"True," she said. "You're a smart cookie. How old are you?"

"Four months," I said. "I'll be five months in two weeks."

"She's right on track," Nahuel said. "I'm sure you have many questions about her growth, right?"

"A few," Dad said. "We would've come looking for you sooner but her alarming growth had kept us preoccupied for a while."

"It's normal for hybrids." Amy said. "We grow immensely the first year of our lives. By the time, Bella here is a year old, she'll look at least seven or eight, which isn't bad. For each hybrid it's different though."

"The one thing we do know, that has been concrete thus far, is that it only takes eight years until we're fully matured."

"And you don't die after that?"

"We're just as immortal as other vampire are," Spencer said.

"What about our skin?" I asked, remembering the incident with the bear. I had been so excited that I was able to go hunting that I didn't listen when Edward told me to stop. I lunged at the big black bear and it took a swipe at me.

All I remember was feeling intense pain as its claws slashed from my neck to my elbow but within seconds I was feeling better and my wounds were completely gone.

"It takes a year for it to harden, so to speak." Ethan said. "The human blood we consume during our first year of life is what makes us strong and what makes us embrace our vampire sides. After the first year, we can eat other things and drink other things but blood is vital during the first year."

"And what about powers?" Jasper asked. "When do those come in?"

"For boys, it ranges from five months to a year," Nahuel said. "But the girls usually inherit theirs from seven months to a year."

I sighed.

I was really looking forward to getting my powers because that meant that I could protect my family AND I could protect the humans. I didn't know what I'd do if my powers came in after the wars had started.

"When she gets her powers, you have to be careful," Nahuel continued. "She won't have much control over what happens and at her young age so much could go wrong. She could get mad and blow up the house, or the state."

I shivered.

I didn't want to do that.

"Even though no parent wants to have to tread lightly around their kid, it's best to do so for the first couple of months."

"Or years if she's anything like Amy," Spencer snorted.

Amy smacked him on the head and I couldn't help but giggle.

"See? Temper,"

"How'd you like to lose all your precious hair again?" Amy asked, her hand lighting up. "You looked so great with that big bald spot."

"Touch the hair, and I'll take off an arm," Spencer warned. "And I think we all know that isn't fun."

"Ignore them," Ethan said. "They're always like that. Let's just say it's a good thing we heal so quickly."

"Cassie's home," Logan said, glancing around nervously.

I sniffed the air and smelled a human.

"Who's Cassie?" I asked.

"Logan's mate," David said. "I'd keep your distance," he told my family. "Logan is still pretty tempered when it comes to her."

"I won't do anything, I swear," Logon promised. "As long as you don't try to eat my girlfriend, of course,"

"They're vegetarians," I told them.

"Huh?" Amy asked, confused.

"They don't eat people," I said. "Haven't you seen their eye color?"

"What do they eat?" Spencer asked, looking at their eyes.

"Animals," Dad said. "I refused to kill humans long ago and when I created my family, I taught them my ways."

"How do you manage?" Nahuel asked, astonished.

"It's not easy," Jasper said. "But with practice, it gets normal."

"Wow."

"My dad couldn't be a doctor if he wanted to suck their blood, now could he?" That just shocked them more.

"A doctor?" Ethan questioned. "How can you stand all that blood?

"Practice," Dad said, smiling. "Years and Years of practice finally descentized me to the smell of human blood."

"Coolest Vampire I've ever met," David said. "No competition."

I giggled, "I agree."

My dad beamed at me.

"Logan? Hellooo?"

"Living room," Logan called out.

A petite girl with long blonde hair and big hazel eyes entered the living room and smiled brightly when she saw us. She was clearly use to vampires coming in and out of this place.

"Hi! I'm Cassie,"

"I'm Bella," I told her.

"She's our half sister," Amy said.

"He did it again?" Cassie said with wide eyes. "And he succeeded. What does this mean for us?"

"It means a war is coming," Logan said, pulling her into his arms. "But I'll protect you. I swear,"

She sighed and placed her hand on his cheek, "I want you to worry about you, okay? You know how you can be. I don't want you getting yourself hurt."

I liked her already.

Just like I loved my half siblings already. I had only been with them less than two hours and I already felt attached to them all. It seemed like my list of people to protect was growing by the hour.

Not that I minded

"I won't, babe."

"I'll protect him," I said. "After all, I'm powerful." I frowned. "Well, I will be one day."

"Thank you." she said, kissing my cheek.

"How long do you plan to stay in Rio, if you don't mind me asking?" Nahuel wondered.

"A week at the most," Dad said.

"Just don't hang around in public too much, okay? The wrong person could see her."

"You mentioned that there were others in the area, do you know them?" Rose asked.

"My father," Nahuel sighed. "Is just as excited about the prophetic child being born as Aro seems to be. He's tried making a few of us, hoping one of us would be the child he wanted but he hasn't had any luck. So, he aquired Hector a while ago. Hector travels far and wide looking for the child."

"And he just so happens to be in the country at this time," Amy said. "So, she needs to stay hidden until you leave. I'm sorry but no sightseeing with her."

"That's fine," Edward said. "We weren't planning on doing that anyway. It was strictly business this time around."

"It's not all business," I said. "This is my first trip out of the state...No, the Country. I'm so excited to be here. I mean, I love my home but there is only so much of it I can take."

"I understand," Ethan said. "It gets boring being stuck in here but we have nothing better to do. We can't even wander underground because Amy would cause a stir."

"You know about the underground, too?"

"Everyone does,"

"We didn't," Emmett said. "At least not until a few hours ago,"

"Victoria," Amy sighed. "She gets to people. To be honest, it's a nifty power but I would never want to take anyone's memories away. Good or bad they make you who you are."

"It's magnificent down there, though," David said. "I've been down there a couple times and I never wanted to leave. There are a lot of nice people down there but there are also a lot of bad people down there who never fail to make sure people know it."

"Years of pent up anger is hard to keep under control," Nahuel said. "It's still irks them that they had to be the ones forced underground, not the humans. That's why if any of them were to get their hands on Bella, they could force their way back to the top."

"I'm afraid that will happen even without Bella," Senna said. "You think the wars will take place underground? Oh, no, no no. They'll fight up here."

"But all the humans..." I said, thinking of all the innocent people who could be hurt because of them.

"The way I see it, the humans will either be forced underground, like the supernatural's were, or they'll be forced into slavery. It could be a little of both."

"Not if I can help it," I said. "I'll force them back underground."

"If they strike before you get a handle on your powers, you won't be able to do much. You're powers will fail on you sometimes. It's frustrating until you know how to control it."

Well, darn.

"But that's where we come in," Nahuel said. "And the other supernatural's who have the same beliefs as we do. We'll fight to keep the peace, and to protect the humans."

"But if any of them get their hands on her during the battle," My mom grimaced. She didn't like to think of me in the middle of such a big war. "They could kill her."

"No, they actually can't," Logan said. "Now, this is the cool thing. The only person who can kill us is our father. It doesn't matter what anyone else does to us, we will always piece ourselves back together."

"You could literally tear me to shreds and light me on fire and I'll return to my normal state. It'll take a few days though. It's not like we're back to normal with the snap of our fingers, especially if we get burned. It'll take us a while to piece the ashes together."

"That is so cool," I said. "Even though it kind of sounds painful."

"It's not," Amy said. "We don't feel a thing. Well, not after the first year or so."

I let out a breath. That was good. I didn't want to have to feel pain every time someone ripped me apart and I had a feeling there would be a lot of that in the coming years.

We stayed at my sibling's house all night long. My dad and Edward were listening intently to everything that Nahuel explained about hybrids while the rest of my siblings were chatting with my half siblings.

I stayed up for as long as I could but eventually my eyes started to flutter closed and I fell asleep on Cassie's lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, Review :D<strong>


	8. Nightmare becomes Reality

**Alice**

"Cannonball," Ethan yelled as he flung himself from the top of the waterfall and plummeted into the water.

I couldn't help but smile as I heard Bella giggling that her splash was way bigger.

It's been three blissful days since we found out about the other hybrids that Aro had created and things couldn't be better.

For once since Bella was born, we were able to relax and enjoy life. We didn't worry about anything, well there were a couple things we worried about but we pushed them aside for right now and tried to enjoy our much-needed vacation.

I was starting to get my visions back. Some of them were hazy, and very confusing but they were coming back and that's all that matter. I've been a wreck without them these last couple of months.

It turns out that we were right about Bella being some sort of a shield. She was protecting herself without even knowing she was doing it. Nahuel says that eventually she'll be able to control it so that I'll be able to see her future decisions and all the decisions of those around her.

I couldn't wait for that.

I felt like a freak without my visions, which I know sounds funny but I've had them for as long as I can remember. Without them, I felt like I was walking naked through a crowded room.

I know that Edward and Jasper enjoyed the break while around Bella. Though she didn't quiet down everyone else's thoughts, her mind itself wasn't able to be read by Edward so he enjoyed spending time with her because that's as close to peace and quiet he would ever get without secluding himself in the middle of a forest.

Jasper was always happy because of Bella, which was a good change from the moodiness he usually experienced from Edward. Trust me, when Edward's in a bad mood, it rolls of him in waves and affects my poor husband.

Yes, Bella has certainly changed all of our lives but for the good. I can't imagine my life without the little girl now.

"Watch closely, Ethan," Bella said as she stood on top of the waterfall. "You'll see that my splash was bigger."

"Be careful," Esme yelled to remind her.

"Always, Momma," Bella promised as she leapt toward the water. She landed with a rather large splash and came up looking triumphant.

"Well, dang, you do have me beat," Ethan laughed as he grabbed his half sister.

They, meaning the other hybrids, have really taken to Bella. They loved her already. The hybrids fit into our family like they were meant to be with us, so I knew it was going to be hard come Sunday when we had to leave for Alaska again.

But we'd keep in contact and visit as often as possible.

"Did you see my splash, Edward?" Bella asked. "Wasn't it huge?"

Edward chuckled, "It was."

Bella beamed at him before swimming over to Spencer and David.

"She loves impressing you," Amy told him. "It's the start..."

"No," Edward said. "I'm nothing but her brother."

Ah, so that's what she's thinking about.

You see, I firmly believe that Edward and Bella will become mates when she gets older. It didn't take a vision to know that, although it would be nice to have one so that I can prove to Edward that I'm right.

He's adamant that Bella will be nothing to him but a sister but you can't stop who you fall for. So, he's got a few more years until he finally realizes I was right.

"Alice," Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

"She doesn't see you that way," Amy explained, glancing at Bella.

"Yes, she does."

"You're talking to a girl who had to go through his love obsession with Cassie," Amy said, nodding to Logan. "I know all the signs. I know exactly how it starts. You're her best friend, her confidant, and one day you will be her mate. Sorry but you don't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"When we mate, we really don't give them a choice. We have to be with them or hell breaks loose. With Logan, he knew Cassie was the one right away. Unfortunately, she didn't see him that way and was dating someone else at the time."

"We get possessive," Nahuel said. "Very possessive."

"All we think about is having our mate constantly by our side," Logan said. "Especially during the first few months. But Cassie didn't want me like that and like Amy said she had a boyfriend at the time so it didn't end well for the boyfriend."

"Or any guy who so much as looked her way," Nahuel said with a shake of his head. "We finally just told Cassie the truth."

"I took it all in stride," Cassie said. "Not the killing part because I was pissed and upset about that but the rest I did."

"Right now, Bella doesn't even realize what you are, and will be to her, but we do." Nahuel said. "Around the time she gains her powers is when you have to start to worry. If you truly are her mate, she's not going to be too happy when other females are around you."

"Of course at her age, it isn't about jealousy," Amy said. "It's just about protecting you."

"What'cha talking about?" Bella asked as she perched herself on Edward's lap.

I shot him a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"Hybrids," Edward told her. "You guys are pretty fascinating."

"Duh," she said before going into a fit of giggles as Edward tickled her. "Edward...E...ha...Momma, help..."

Esme swooped in and saved Bella from Edward's tickling.

"Thank you," Bella said as Esme set her on her feet. "Hey, do you guys want to race?"

"I'm in," Emmett said.

"Totally,"

All the guys agreed.

"Okay, here are the rules, we have to race around the island using only the water. The winner gets to stay up as late as she wants!"

"I think that goes more for you but alright, let's do this," David said. "I'm so going to win."

"On your mark, get set, GO!" They all leaped from the cliff and started swimming toward the cliff face that let off into the ocean.

"I suppose we should meet them on the main beach," Esme said. "May I carry you, Cassie?"

"Sure."

We raced down to the main beach, set up our things, and waited for the racers to make their way back to us.

I closed my eyes to see the outcome of the race and smiled when a vision came to me.

"Who will win?" Cassie asked

"Logan," I told her. "Bella will come in second, Edward in third..."

It took them only twenty minutes to race around the Island. Just like I predicted, Logan strolled out of the water first but Bella was hot on his heels, and Edward followed not long after her.

"I win, squirt."

"I'll beat you next time."

"She spends way too much time with the boys," Rose said. "We're going to have to take her on my girl days Alice."

I smiled and nodded.

"I came in second place," Bella announced to the others as they walked on shore.

"Did you know that second place gets a prize too?" Emmett asked.

A vision flashed in my head of him hurling her out into the ocean and vampire speed. A giggle passed through my lips.

"Ooh, I do? What is it? Do I get to stay up as late as I want?"

"Even better," Emmett lifted her up and in a flash threw her into the ocean. She landed pretty far out there but we could all still hear her giggling as she resurfaced.

"Emmett! What if there was a shark out there?"

"I'm fine, Momma," Bella yelled. "No sharks over here. There is a dolphin though," Bella was back on shore in seconds. "Do it again, please."

"I'll wait out there," Edward said to calm Esme a bit.

"Thank you."

Emmett chucked Bella back into the ocean and she landed a few feet from Edward.

We played in the ocean for a little while longer before it was time for Bella to nap. Since she was pretty warn out she didn't put up a fight as Amy and I carried her into the house and put her down.

While she napped, the rest of us hung out on the beach talking.

"It sucks that you guys are leaving tomorrow." Ethan said. "It's nice to hang around with other people."

"It is," Rose agreed. "Feel free to come visit us whenever you want. We'd love to have you."

Now that there was surprising. Rosalie was never nice, to anyone, but this just shows how Bella has affected us all.

"We will," Logan said. "You'll probably get bored of us after a while."

"Nonsense," Esme said. "It's like I've got more kids now. I love it."

The beamed at her.

I know none of them have ever had a mother figure like Bella and the rest of us did so they bonded with Esme as much as we did.

"We promise to make sure to come down often," Amy said. "We wouldn't miss spending time with our newest sister, and our family."

Esme smiled at them.

We stayed on the beach for a couple hours. Bella stayed asleep for a while. I could hear her hummingbird heartbeat moving slower as she slept soundly so we let her be.

It wasn't until four when things went wrong.

We were all sitting on the beach, as we had been all day. The guys were tossing around the football while we girls were talking about fashion. Now, I can get into that and become unaware of the world around me but I noticed the second Bella's heartbeat disappeared.

So did Edward.

"Wait," Edward said. "Listen."

"Where'd she go?" Rose asked, leaping to her feet. "Bella? Bella,"

I raced into the house and into her bedroom and found her bed Empty, Her favorite stuffed dog lying carelessly on the floor.

I sniffed the air, hoping to catch her scent so that I could find her but I found nothing. In fact, this whole room smelled like Bella hadn't been in here at all.

The only way of telling me I had the right room was the stuffed animal.

"Oh, no," Amy said. "He found her."

"Who?" Emmett growled.

"Hector," Logan said.

"He must've followed us," Nahuel said. "Or saw Bella while you were searching for us. This is not good!"

"How did he get her? We were only three feet away?" Edward asked as he pulled at his hair.

"Hector has the power to make himself disappear," David said. "He's not invisible but he's close to it. His power allows him to hide his scent, his footsteps, everything that would alert someone that he's around. That's why Joham keeps him around. He's handy like that."

"Where is he?"

"It's hard to say," Nahuel said. "But if we find Joham, we will find Hector."

"Well, where does Joham stay?" Rose asked.

"He has six different cabins, and that's just in South America."

"You think he'd run with her?" Carlisle asked.

"Without a doubt," Nahuel said.

Edward hissed and slammed his fist into the wall. Jasper sent out a wave of calm but it didn't work. Not on any of us.

"Just tell us where the cabins in South America are located," Carlisle said, calmly. "We'll search them first."

Nahuel mapped out the houses on one of the spare maps we had. The six different cabins were all located in different parts of South America. Some of them would take us nearly an hour to get too, and that was even when running.

"Alice do you see anything?" Edward asked, desperate. "Any clue where he might have taken her?"

I closed my eyes.

A vision hits me and I gasp out.

I see Bella, she's running through the forest. She's carrying a...a baby? And has it wrapped in her over shirt. I can hear them calling for her. My vision fades as someone steps in front of her.

"She gets away," Edward said.

"Only to be caught by someone else," I finished. "She has a baby with her. Does Joham have another son?"

"It's possible," Nahuel said. "I haven't seen him in quite some time so he could've gotten another girl pregnant."

"In your vision, did you see any markers? Any indication as to which forest she was in?"

"No," I said. "I only saw her running."

Finding Bella was going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack. I just hoped that we could get to her before he left town with her.


	9. Strange Places

**Full Sum: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and a cold one will posses so many powers that it will cause uproar with mythical creatures. Most of those creatures want one thing; power and they'll stop at nothing to get it. But the Cullen's are unaware of that prophecy and when a pregnant Renee shows up at their home, asking them to take her child, they agree.**

**MissRebecca & EnchantedMind made Banners for this story, both are located on the blog. Link to said blog is located on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Bella<p>

I stretched my arms over my head and rolled over in my comfy bed. "Mommy?" I called out, sleepily. "Daddy?" I called out when there was no answer.

I jolted up in my bed and looked around. I realized right away that I wasn't on the Island with my family anymore but I didn't know where I was either.

"Hello?"

I could hear a heartbeat, it was slow but definitely human, and I could also hear a faster one, like me.

I sniffed the air and went rigid, as I smelled another vampire. It wasn't anyone I recognized so I knew I was in trouble.

The door swung open and in walked a man with black hair and bright red eyes. I flinched back as he moved closer to the bed.

"Don't be frightened, child."

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

"She's dead," he smirked.

"You're lying."

"Nope, I killed her. I had a blast ripping her to shreds," He told me.

I growled even though I knew he was lying to me. If he even tried to hurt my mom, I'd kill him!

"Where is my mom?" I asked, again. "Tell me the truth."

"Calm, child," Another man said, soothingly. "Your mother, along with the rest of your family, is safe on their Island."

He was telling me the truth.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

I did have hunch. What I didn't know was how they found out about me. My family made sure that I was kept hidden, no one but the selected few they chose to tell should know of my existence.

"You've heard of the prophecy, yes?" I nodded, curtly. "Well, I need you to help me out."

"I don't have any powers," I said. "For all you know, I might not be the one in the prophecy."

Joham seized my wrist and brought it up to his face.

"You have the mark," Joham smirked. "It means you are who I know you are."

"I still don't have any powers."

"But you will, little one," He smiled as he seized my chin in his hand. "When I look into your beautiful brown eyes, I can feel the power that lies dormant in you. It's amazing."

I pulled myself from his grasp and looked away.

"What I want isn't too terrible," Joham continued. "I just want to be in charge, on top, if you will. With you, I will challenge the Volturi and give the Supernatural's what they've craved, what they deserved, for the last thousand years."

"Oh, God, Joham!" I heard a woman scream. She was the human with the slow heart, which means the fast heartbeat I'm hearing is another hybrid being born.

"Quiet, Addison," Joham roared.

"Please," she whimpered. "Someone help me."

"She sounds like she's in pain," I told him. "You have to help her."

"She's having a child," Joham said. "A child which is of no need to me. Hector, dispose of her."

"NO!" I yelled. "You can't do that. You can't hurt her,"

I didn't know this girl at all but I wasn't going to stand by and let them throw her away like she's trash. That would go against everything I stood for.

"Hold on," Joham said, stopping the other man, Hector. "Why not?"

"Because..." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him that I favored humans and that I didn't want harm to fall upon them because surely he wouldn't care.

Joham cocked an eyebrow, "Well?"

"She must want a meal," Hector summed up, leaning against the doorframe. "Are you hungry, little one?"

"Um...no..."

"Then why do you want the human alive?" Joham demanded.

"She deserves to live," I said.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, not really, but she's going to die anyway," Joham said. "My son is forcing his way out of her as we speak. I'll dispose of him momentarily."

"No! I want him,"

I had to protect him. He was just a baby, an innocent one. He didn't deserve to die for being born.

"Do you wish to have him as a servant, my dear princess?" Joham asked as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Yes."

"Very well," Joham held out his hand and I just stared at it. "I won't bite." He said, flashing me a grin.

I took his hand and he led me to the front room. A very pregnant woman was lying on the floor, convulsing, as her stomach moved around wildly.

There was so much blood. The smell made my mouth water and my eyes darken. I wanted to taste it so bad.

_I can't hurt humans, I can't hurt humans, I can't..._

But it smells so good, Another part of my brain reasoned. "No," I growled out.

"She's dying anyway, my sweet," Joham said. "Feel free to have a taste."

"No."

"Go on," he urged, pushing me forward.

I fell to my knees in front of the writhing woman and she grabbed onto me as if her life depended on it. The smell of her blood was so much stronger but I had to resist...I had too!

I heard a tearing sound and looked to her stomach. I would've found the scene before me disturbing had the blood not completely wiped my train of thought away.

The babies hand stuck out of her stomach and clawed at the skin that remained in its way. I shook my head to snap myself out of it and reached to help the baby get out.

I was trying not to cause the woman any harm but too much had already been done. I wasn't a doctor like my dad was but I knew that there was no way to recover from this.

"What...is it..." The woman asked as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"It's a boy," I spoke.

And that was a mistake.

I could taste her blood in the air. My teeth clamped down on my bottom lip as I fought the urge to bite.

"My...little...Christopher,"

She barely managed to finish that sentence before her body went limp and her heart stopped.

"I told you," Joham said. "She was going to die anyway."

"If my father was here, he could've helped."

"If your father was here, you wouldn't be here," Hector retorted. "Now eat so that I can throw this shit outside."

"No." I said, firmly.

"We're traveling soon, Isabella," Joham crouched beside me. "You need to eat." He trailed his finger in some of the blood before placing it on my lips.

I tried so hard not to taste it but my tongue darted out and the taste of her blood seeped into my system.

My eyes fluttered closed and I let out a growl.

"I've got him." Joham took the baby just as I lunged forward. I sank my teeth into her wrist and sucked the blood, what was left of it anyway, out of her body.

When her blood was gone, I sat back, disgusted with what I had just done. I knew that I didn't kill her, she was already dead, but I didn't feel right about it.

Joham handed me Christopher and hoisted the lifeless girl up in his arms.

I watched in horror as he threw her outside as if she was nothing to him.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Disposing of her," he said, shutting the door.

"She deserves a proper burial," I said. "She gave her life for you. Don't you think she deserves that much?"

"Would it please you if I buried her properly?"

"Yes, it would," I said.

I could tell that he was acting nice and trying to appease me because he wanted me to cooperate with him.

"Hector, go dig a hole,"

"You're kidding, right?" Hector growled.

"No."

"Dig your own fucking hole," Hector said. "That bitch meant nothing to me."

"Do as I command!" Joham roared. "Or face the consequences."

"If you let this little bitch push you around, you won't rule anything," Hector said, getting in Joham's face. "You need to show her who the fucking boss is. Watch and Learn,"

Hector turned and stalked toward me. I winced as he grabbed onto my arm and hauled me back into the bedroom.

"Listen up, from now on, what I say goes. Don't fucking ask for a thing because you won't get it. If you break any of my rules, I will not only kill you but I'll go after your family too, got it?"

"I'm not scared of you."

He clenched his jaw shut before swinging his hand and slapping me across the face. It stung and made my eyes water so I didn't say anything else.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" I didn't say anything. "Are you going to be a good girl and listen or should I go kill...Hmmm, who's your favorite...Oh, yes, Edward. Would you like me to bring him here and rip him to shreds in front of you?"

I shook my head.

"I didn't think so." He turned around and left the room. He slammed the door so hard the wood splintered.

Hector's heavy footsteps stalked back to the front room before I heard him start screaming at Joham.

I tuned them out and set the bloody baby on the bed. His wails had since stopped and he was looking at me in fascination.

"I'm gonna get us out of here," I mouthed to him, though I knew he couldn't read my lips just yet.

I pulled off my long sleeve over shirt and wrapped him in it. I then looked around me and saw several windows that I could manage to get out of but I had to be fast.

I shielded Chris's face against me and leaped through the window, shattering it. The glass nipped at my skin and cut me but I brushed it off and took off into the woods.

The ground was cold and wet against my feet but I continued to push myself as hard as I could. I knew I was faster than most vampires were but I also knew I wouldn't be able to get away.

I was leaving a trail of my scent each way I went. They'd find me eventually. I couldn't even hide because my heartbeat would alert them to my whereabouts within seconds.

My plan wasn't thought through that well.

I didn't know where I was, how far the Island was from where I was, or even where the hybrids home was. I was lost, running in circles, hoping that Joham and Hector wouldn't catch me.

Especially Hector, I shuttered. If they caught me, I couldn't even comprehend what they would do to me.

"Isabella," Joham yelled. "Come back, sweetheart."

They were gaining on me, and so I pushed myself faster. I shifted Christopher so that he was cradled between my neck and shoulder and used my now free arm to latch onto a tree and climb.

I moved through the trees now. It was a lot hard but I could tell that it through them off for a couple moments.

Christopher shifted his face closer to my neck and I felt his teeth sink in. I cried out and missed my next step, which caused me to plummet back to the ground.

Thankfully, I landed on my feet.

"No, Chris," I pulled him away and he started to wail.

"Come out, Come out, wherever you are," Hector laughed.

"Please, Chris, they'll hurt us if they find us."

Christopher continued his wailing and so I knew what I had to do. I cradled him in my arms and pressed my wrist to lips. His teeth sunk into me once again and he was quiet.

I took that time to start running again.

But I was slower now. Christopher was sucking down big gulps full of my blood and making me tired, and hungry. I knew I couldn't go on much longer.

They were going to catch me in a matter of seconds and there was nothing I could do about it.

I looked up, hoping to find a place good enough to hide, and my eyes landed on a tanned skinned man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ssh," he said. "Come with me. I'm here to help you."

He was genuine and since I didn't have any other options, I took his hand and let him pull me toward a large tree. He searched the ground for a second before pulling a door up.

I looked down the dark hole and then back at him.

"It's safe, I promise," he said. "Quick, they're getting closer."

I rushed down the steps and the mysterious helper followed. I was consumed in darkness as he closed the door behind us.

I felt safe and so I sank to the ground, the wall behind my back, and let my eyes flutter closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	10. Strange People

**Full Sum: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and a cold one will posses so many powers that it will cause uproar with mythical creatures. Most of those creatures want one thing; power and they'll stop at nothing to get it. But the Cullen's are unaware of that prophecy and when a pregnant Renee shows up at their home, asking them to take her child, they agree.**

**MissRebecca & EnchantedMind made Banners for this story, both are located on the blog. Link to said blog is located on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I woke up in yet another different room. This room was bright, cheery, and full of color. But it still was an unfamiliar room. I sat up and felt my head start to spin.

I groaned and held my head in my hands. Where was I? What happened to my family?

Slowly my memories came back. I had been taken by Joham and I escaped him. The last thing I remember was a guy helping me. Was I still with him? Was this home?

I pushed the covers off myself and climbed off the bed. I went to the window and pushed the bright pink curtain out of my way.

I looked out the window and saw more forest, about twenty or so feet away was a small swamp. However, this forest didn't look like the one I had been running through this morning.

Or yesterday...What day was it?

"Oh, good, you're up."

I shut the curtain and turned around.

I didn't see anyone but I could hear the flapping of wings. It kind of sounded like my heartbeat but not quite.

"Over here."

I looked at the foot of the bed and found a small man floating above the white bedpost. My eyes widened as I rushed over to him.

"Whoa, what are you?"

"I'm a fairy," he said.

"They're real?" I asked, surprised.

"Very much so," he said, nodding. "I thought I'd put myself in this form so it would scare you less. I'm sure you're very confused about where you are."

I nodded, "Yes."

"You're in South Agartha," He said. "And I'm Antonio, by the way. I saved you earlier."

"I'm Bella," I told him. "It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand but then blushed. My hand was bigger. How was he going to shake it? He grinned and shook my pinky.

"Nice to meet you, Bella,"

"Do you...know what I am?"

"Oh, yes," he said. "It's not hard to guess."

"I know," I said, taking a seat on the bed. "If my heartbeat wasn't a giveaway, the symbol on my wrist is. That's how people have been identifying me."

"How many people have found out of your existence so far?" he asked, perching next to me.

"Only a handful of people," I said. "My half siblings, they're hybrids too, and a few other vampires but I trust them. Well, all except Hector and Joham."

"You have every right not to trust them," Antonio said. "They're scum. They only want one thing. Joham was stupid enough to believe that he may be able to make the hybrid child so he's been trying for years."

"You know them?"

"They're friends of a friend," Antonio explained. "I only hang out with them by accident on most occasions."

"I see." I said, fingering the clean nightgown that I had been changed into. "How long have I been here?"

"Seven hours," he said.

"And Christopher..."

"Is perfectly fine," Antonio promised, floating away from the bed. Before my very eyes, he transformed into the man that had saved me this morning. "I'll bring you too him."

I took his hand and he led me out of the bedroom.

"Now, Bella, I don't want you to be scared but there are other creatures in this house. They won't harm you, though. We all stand for the same thing in this household."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Some of the people you meet in a while will look frightening but don't let that fool you, alright?"

I nodded, slowly.

We finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. There were four people waiting for us. I instantly knew what Antonio said when he told me that some people might appear scary because there was a monster that had green skin, pointy ears, and even pointier teeth that stuck out of his mouth.

I bit back my scream and hid behind Antonio.

"Fear not, child," Antonio said. "Daniel is a gentle giant."

I watched the beast, Daniel, kneel before me and bow his head. "I'm at your service, Bella. I will bring you no harm."

I slowly stepped from behind Antonio's legs and examined Daniel more closely.

I hesitantly reached my hand out and touched the top of his head. It felt rough, almost like sandpaper.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm an Orc," he said as he slowly rose to his feet.

I looked up at him, still a bit wary of him because of his scary appearance. "I'm Bella. I'm a...well, you know."

"Yes, we do," Daniel said. "Welcome to Agartha."

"Thank you," I said.

My eyes wandered to the girl next to Daniel who was holding Christopher. She had long red hair, dark blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She reminded me of Alice with the way she was beaming and bouncing in place.

"I'm Amanda," she spoke. "I'm a mermaid."

"A mermaid?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep," she said.

"Wow," I said. "How can you be on land? I thought you could only be in the ocean. You know, like Ariel."

"Humans tend to get mythical creatures wrong," Amanda said, rolling her eyes. "I have a human form as well."

I nodded.

"And I'm Helen," A dark skinned woman with long brown hair and matching brown eyes stepped forward with a warm smile on her face. "It's nice to finally meet you, Bella. I've only heard about you for a thousand years."

I giggled, "Nice to meet you too."

"Are you thirsty, dear? Antonio told us that you fed that little one," she said, nodding to Chris.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty," I said, feeling the ache in my throat.

"Come with me," I took her hand and she led me to the kitchen. She then proceeded to type something into what appeared to be a fridge. When she opened it, a glass of blood was the only thing nestled inside it. "Here you are." She handed me the blood.

It felt warm, despite being in the fridge.

I gulped down the blood in one shot. I hadn't realized I was that thirsty. Helen, already anticipating that I would want more, got me another glass.

"I thought the fridge was empty," I said when she produced another glass.

"Oh, this here is an advanced fridge. It's much better than anything the humans have come up with. You simply type what you'd like in here and you've got it."

"That's neat," I told her as I took my time sipping my next glass of blood.

"We have a lot of neat stuff down here," Daniel appeared next to me, nearly making me jump in fright. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I said, eyeing him as I took another drink. "What other things do you make down here?" I asked.

"This," Daniel produced an Ipad. It looked exactly like the ones the humans had made only a couple years ago. I even had one at home.

"I have one of those."

"Ah, but ours are different," he tapped the screen and the Ipad came to life. He was right. It was completely different. Instead of staring down at the screen like you had to with normal tablets, his screen appeared right in front of him.

It was being projected. Humans had definitely not mastered that yet.

"Whoa," I abandoned my empty cup and went to get a closer look. "What does it do?"

"Anything and Everything," Daniel said. "Mines a bit advanced because I work for the Military. It has a list of every mythical creature that has ever existed, it shows criminal backgrounds, locations, it shows the weapons we've made, it shows plans for future weapons...the list is endless.

"Can I see it?"

He passed it to me and the screen appeared in front of my face.

"How do I search for someone?" I asked.

"Just say the name."

"Edward Cullen." I told it

_"Edward Cullen. Born in Chicago on June 18th, 1901 to Elizabeth and Edward Masen. He was changed in 1918 after contracting the Spanish influenza. His creator is Carlisle Cullen. He has no known mate."_

"Location?" I questioned.

The screen transformed into a map and the words 'searching' appeared above it. I waited patiently.

"Location unknown."

I frowned as did Daniel.

"That's never happened before," he took it from me. "I think the darn things broken."

"Who is Edward Cullen?" Helen asked.

"He's my best friend," I said. "He's out there with my family, looking for me."

"You're vampire family, I presume?" Antonio guessed.

"And my hybrid family," I told him. "They must be worried sick about me. I have to go to him." I ran toward the front door but Antonio grabbed me around the waist.

"You can't step outside down here, Bella," He said. "They'll know what you are right away."

"But..."

"I'll go," Amanda said. "And I'll bring them all to you, Okay, sweetie?"

"Thank you," I told her. "They'll be on an Island, at least I hope they are." I gave Amanda the coordinates to Isle Esme. "If they aren't there, they're searching for me."

"I'll find them," Amanda said, confidently.

"Thank you," I said, again.

She nodded and headed toward the door.

"Wait, Edward can read your mind so just show him the truth. It'll be easier." I told her.

"Got it," she said before disappearing outside.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Daniel asked.

"Of course," I said without hesitation. "They only have my best interest in mind."

"If she trusts them, then so will we," Antonio said. "Not everyone is the same, Daniel."

"Just wait until you meet them," I said. "You'll see."

Daniel nodded.

"How about we get you dressed and play some games to pass the time?" Helen suggested. "It might be a little while until Amanda returns."

"I don't have anything else," I said.

"I've got some things," Helen took my hands and led me back to the room I woke up in.

She passed me a pair of jean shorts, a red top, and a pair of matching sandals before leaving me to change. I changed into the outfit and then met her back downstairs. She brushed through my tangled hair and put them in pigtails, she even added bows.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," she told me.

"Now, How about we play some games?" Antonio suggested.

"Sure! What kind of games?"

The games the people underground had would make Emmett pass out in excitement. They were virtual games. You were literally in the game! I know it sounds weird but it's actually very cool. The sunglasses I had on transformed Helen's home into a racetrack.

I actually felt like I was driving a car and racing Antonio and Daniel.

"I win, again!" I told them as I pulled of my glasses. "I'm just that good."

"Rematch," Daniel said.

Daniel was very competitive. He reminded me a lot of Emmett. Only he was more terrifying then Emmett ever could be.

"M..." I heard loud thumps. "Someone's coming," I said, suddenly.

Helen dashed to the window.

"The messengers," Helen said. "Quick hide her."

"Won't they be able to hear my heart?"

"Ogres don't have the best hearing," She explained. "Hide."

I rushed down the hall and dove into the first door on my left. Unfortunately, it wasn't a bedroom, it was the basement so I took a tumble down the stairs and landed flat on my back.

I stood up and dust the dirt of my shorts as I listened to them talk.

"Meeting at town hall in two hours," I heard a rough voice say. "It's mandatory."

"What's it about this time?"

"Hell if I know," The voice growled. "But I was told that everyone must attend."

"We'll be there." Helen said. "Thank you, Luis."

"No problem, Helen," he responded. "You have a nice day now."

"You too."

The heavy footfalls faded in the distance and I let out a breath.

"What are you doing in my room?" I heard someone hiss to my left.

I turned slowly only to come face to face with a...Oh, wow. He was clearly around my age but he was half human...and half spider. Yeah, you heard me right. His top half was human but his bottom half was all spider.

"I...uh...I was trying to hide."

"And you thought my room was the appropriate place?" he demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

"Be nice, Lio," Helen said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "She didn't know."

"Why are you so rude?" I asked, bluntly. "I didn't do anything to you."

"You nearly crushed me when you fell down the stairs."

"What? No I didn't. You weren't even down here." I argued.

"I was too."

"Bella, Lio here is a hybrid, like you. Only he's half spider, instead of half vampire. He has the ability to shrink himself so you wouldn't have heard or seen him."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't know creatures like you existed."

"I'm not a creature, I'm a person," he snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Sure you didn't." he walked away from us and I couldn't help but stare at his legs, all eight of them. "Will you stop staring at me like I'm some kind of freak?"

"Lio!" Helen growled.

"What? Mom, she's being rude too,"

"Apologize this instant, young man." Helen demanded.

Lio sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I am too," I said. "I didn't mean to fall on you or to even call you a creature."

"As long as it doesn't happen again, we can be friends," Lio held his hand out to me.

I smiled, "That'd be cool."

"Can she play with you now?" Helen asked. "Or do you still not want anything to do with her?"

Lio looked at me sheepishly, "Mom! Look, I'm sorry about that. I just know that we aren't supposed to be friendly with you. It's taught in school."

"Well, I taught you differently." Helen huffed.

"It's okay," I said. "I was told not to be friends with spiders too."

Lio laughed a bit, "I guess we're both breaking the rules, eh?"

"Yep."

I heard Christopher cry and Helen dashed upstairs, "Play nice." she called back.

"You act like I'm going to eat her," Lio rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed, which was actually just a spider web. "I promise I won't eat you."

"Thanks," I said, following him. "So, they really teach supernatural's not to be friendly with me?"

"Yeah," he said. "That's not everywhere though. Only in South Agartha. They want us to be trained to hate you so that when the time rises, they have more troops on their side."

"I see." I sighed. "Are you on the good side or the bad side?"

"I'm Neutral," Lio said. "I like humans but I'd love to be up on the surface. I want to see real rain, real snow...You know?"

I nodded, "I get your side, I really do but I can't satisfy both sides. One side will always hate the outcome."

But I knew I couldn't. Humans didn't know about the supernaturals and I'm sure if they did, they would freak out and try to start a war that they don't know is impossible to win.

"I don't think that's possible, either." Lio said as he popped something into his mouth.

"What are you eating?" I asked as I sniffed the air.

"Human," he said. "Want some?"

I grimaced as he produced a finger.

"No."

"More for me," he popped it into his mouth and I resisted the urge to throw up.

"That's gross."

"You drink human blood, what's so different?"

"I don't actually eat the parts," I said.

"That's what my people eat."

"Everyone down here?" I questioned.

"Not really," he said. "Only spider people like me need it to survive."

"I see." I tried to hide my grimace. "And you like people?"

"I'll have you know that I have human friends," Lio said. "Plus, the stuff I eat is only the dead humans. It's not like I snatch people off the street."

"Do some spider people do that?" I wondered.

"Yeah." he said as he finished eating. "Hey, do you want to play a game?"

"Like the video games upstairs?" I asked, excited.

"No, like tag or something," he said, sounding hopeful.

"Sure, how do you play?" I asked.

"You've never played tag?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, I'm only four months old," I said. "And I don't get out much so no."

"And I thought I was a loner," he shook his head and opened up one of his bedroom windows. "Come on."

"I can't go outside. They'll find me," I told him as I ducked away from the window.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." He sighed. "We can always play in the house."

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	11. Reunited

**Full Sum: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and a cold one will posses so many powers that it will cause uproar with mythical creatures. Most of those creatures want one thing; power and they'll stop at nothing to get it. But the Cullen's are unaware of that prophecy and when a pregnant Renee shows up at their home, asking them to take her child, they agree.**

**MissRebecca & EnchantedMind made Banners for this story, both are located on the blog. Link to said blog is located on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice<strong>

The wooden door split in half as my foot connected with it. I knew this was the right cabin. I could smell Bella all over it. I could also smell blood but I knew it wasn't Bella's and that relaxed me a bit.

I rushed into the house and searched for her. I came up empty handed. What I did find was enough blood in the front room to know that someone had died and a broken window in the bedroom. Bella's scent was all over both rooms so I didn't know what happened.

In the backyard, I found the lifeless body of a woman. She had Bella's scent all over her.

"Do you think...Bella did that?" I asked, worried.

"She wouldn't do that," Edward said. "She loves humans."

"But the blood," I continued. "She's not practiced enough. If someone bled in front of her, what would've stopped her?"

Edward was quiet. He knew that I was right. This woman clearly had been pregnant and the baby must've ripped its way out of her. The smell of the blood could've overwhelmed Bella and she would've attacked.

"This woman didn't stand a chance anyway," Nahuel said. "The birth of the baby would've killed her. Just look at her wounds. For all we know, Bella might not have done this. She could've been made to move her."

"I'm afraid it was Bella," Carlisle said. "Look." He lifted the girls hand and a small bite mark was visible. "The babies bite wouldn't leave this big of a mark yet."

"She could've been forced," Amy said. "We don't know what happened. All we have is the crime scene."

"It doesn't matter," Rose spat, heading back for the house. "We just need to find her."

"Alice, have you had anymore visions?"

"No," I said. "But this forest looks familiar. I think she managed to get away."

"Only to be caught again," Edward reminded me.

"Let's follow the scent," Jasper said as he sniffed around the broken window. "Bella definitely did this."

We followed Bella's scent into the woods. I knew we were on the right trail because the scent of two other unidentified vampires overlapped hers.

"She went through the trees," Edward said, sniffing the air.

"But she resumed on land here," Logan said, standing nearly fifteen feet away. "That doesn't make sense."

"She could've been knocked out of the tree," Emmett said.

I glanced up at the trees when I felt eyes peering down at me. From the way the others froze, I could tell they knew someone was watching us too.

Logan leaped up toward the trees suddenly and slammed a man with black hair into the ground.

"Where is she?" Logan growled, menacingly. "You have until the count of three to tell me."

"I don't know," he gasped. "I lost her."

"Where did you see her last?"

"When she fell from the tree," he said. "Honest."

"He's telling the truth," Edward growled. "Kill him."

"What? No, please, I beg you."

"When you mess with the Cullen's, the penalty is death," Rose hissed as she grabbed his head and broke it free from his body.

While Jasper and Rose finished dismembering him, the rest of us followed Bella's scent. It was getting weaker and weaker by the mile. The scent finally ended in front of a large buttress tree.

"Oh, no," Amy said. "I know where she is."

"Where?"

Logan felt the ground for a second before pulling up a wooden door. I looked into the dark hole and found a set of stairs.

"She's in Agartha."

"Aga...what?" Emmett asked.

"The supernatural city," Edward whispered.

"Her scent is mixed with another person," David said, sniffing. "This must be the third person you saw in your vision."

"This is not good!" Amy gasped. "They know about her now."

"I assure you they don't," The voice came from the hole. I looked down to see a woman with long red hair climbing the stairs. "Hi, I'm Amanda."

"Where is she?" Rose growled.

Edward held up her hand to stop her from lunging, "Wait."

Amanda was quiet and so was Edward. I could tell he was reading her mind and getting the information we all so desperately wanted.

"See?"

"She's safe," Edward said, relived. "They have her hidden."

"You're lucky she ran into Antonio," Amanda said. "Had it been someone else, well, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Is she hurt?" Rose asked.

"Oh, no. She's perfectly fine," Amanda promised. "But she's very anxious to see you. Here," She handed me a tablet, as I was the closest. "Home." She told it.

A map popped out of the Ipad.

"Follow that to my house. She's there," Amanda said. "I have been advised to find Esme as well. So, I'll meet you guys down there in a couple minutes. Maybe an hour at tops,"

"Can you bring Cassie?" Logan asked. "She's human."

"Sure," Amanda said. "I'm assuming she's with Esme, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll bring her," Amanda promised. "Quick thing, give me your hat." She ordered Ethan. Ethan gave her his baseball cap. She walked over to Amy and piled her hair on top of her head before placing the cap on it. "You're going to cause some issues if someone sees you. As long as you avoid the vampires, you should be able to pass for either a human or a boy hybrid."

"How many vampires are down there?" I asked.

"A lot," Amanda grimaced "But almost everyone is at town hall getting ready for a meeting so you should be okay. So, hurry."

I took the stairs into the dark hole and found myself in a tunnel. There were small torches hung against the wall illuminating the path ahead.

"Go on," Amanda urged. "It's safe, I promise."

I took the lead and hurried down the tunnel. Edward wasn't too far behind me. The tunnel was nearly a three miles long but when we finally got to the end, we found the city.

The city was spectacular. There is no other way to describe it. It was large and full of life. There were so many different creatures walking around and acting human that I couldn't help but feel human myself down here.

Had I known about this place before Bella was born, I would've definitely visited occasionally.

We walked through the crowded streets as people ran past. Most of them were headed toward the large white building that sat in the middle of the town. I'm guessing that's city hall.

No one paid any attention to us and I loved it. It was the first time I could walk down a street and not be stared at.

"This place is amazing," Rose said. "Wow, just Wow."

"Now is not the time to sightsee," Edward said. "We need to find Bella first."

"We'll draw more attention to ourselves if we're running the opposite way," I told him. "Just relax. You saw it yourself. She's perfectly fine."

Edward sighed but slowed his walk.

We were walking down what I assume was the main street and there were tons of shops. Naturally, my attention was drawn to the many stores. I saw a ton of cute clothes hanging in the windows but most of it would look weird to the humans.

It only took us a couple minutes to get out of downtown Agartha and into the suburban part of it. And it took even less time to find Amanda's home.

Even from my place outside, I could hear Bella giggling and playing with someone, or a couple people actually.

I lifted my fist and knocked on the door. A woman with long brown hair answered the door. She smiled warmly and invited us in.

"You must be the Cullen's, right?"

"Yes," Carlisle said. "I'm Carlisle and this is my family." He then introduced us all.

"I'm Helen and this is Antonio," she said, gesturing to a brown haired man. "And Daniel is coming with Bella."

I could hear Bella's giggles get louder the closer she got but my smile quickly turned to a look of horror when I saw what was carrying her.

"Don't be alarmed," Antonio said. "He's a gentle giant."

"If you keep going around saying that no one is going to take me seriously," Daniel laughed as he hung Bella upside down.

"Hi, Daddy!" she laughed before wiggling her way out of his grip. He caught her before she crashed onto her head and set her upright. "I missed you so much!"

Carlisle never has never looked as relieved as he did in those moments and I can definitely relate. It's one thing for people to tell you she's okay but it's another to actually see it with your own eyes.

"Edward!" She leaped from Carlisle's arms to Edward. "Oh, Edward. This place is amazing. I made a lot of new friends already."

"You did?"

"I did." Bella nodded. "I have two best friends now. Lio and I had a rocky start at first but we're really close now. Lio say hi..." Bella looked for her friend. "Lio? Lio, come on they won't bite. I swear."

I watched as a black spider hopped from Daniels shoulder to the floor next to him. The spider soon transformed into a small child, only it kept its eight spider legs.

"Oh, wow," Amy said.

"He's a hybrid," Bella let go of Edward and went to stand by her friend. "But he's half spider, half human."

"Hi," Lio said, shyly.

"Hello." I said, still very much in shock from all I had seen today. I may be a vampire but this was all too much. Not even my mind can process all of this.

"Come on, let's go play," Bella said. "Tag, you're it." Bella took off and Lio ran after her. I have to admit, that it was kind of creepy watching him run.

Oh, who am I kidding, it was very creepy.

"It takes some time to get use to all this," Helen said, knowingly. "Don't worry, you won't even bat an eyelash at any of this soon."

"Bella tells us that you had your memory wiped by Victoria," Antonio said.

"Yeah, we just came to figure that out ourselves."

"You're the first family to realize that," Helen said. "The others have died before they found out the truth."

"I'm sure the only reason we aren't dead is because of Bella."

"Probably," Daniel agreed. "Although, she could be the reason why you do end up dying as well,"

"It's worth it, then," Edward said.

Daniel nodded, satisfied with that answer.

"Town Meeting!" Someone announced over an intercom. "All must attend."

"We better head down there," Daniel said. "They'll get suspicious."

"Why don't you all tag along?" Helen asked. "We have some time until Amanda gets back with the others."

"I don't see why not," Carlisle said.

"I'll stay behind," Amy said. "I don't want to cause a riot."

"That'd probably be best," Antonio said.

"Lio, I'm leaving for the meeting," Helen said. "Amy is going to stay here with you, Bella, and Christopher. Please behave, alright?"

"Okay, Mom,"

"Christopher, the child Bella brought with her, is sleeping in a nursery upstairs. First door on the left," Helen told Amy.

Amy nodded, "I'll take care of them."

Once again, we left Bella behind. It just didn't feel right without her but I knew this was for her protection.

We wandered back into downtown and gathered at the back of the crowd that was stationed out front of city hall.

"Just in time," I heard Amanda say.

In tow were Esme and Cassie. Cassie looked like she could pass out any second so Logan quickly ran her back to the house. Esme, on the other hand, seemed to be taking everything in stride.

"You found her?" Esme asked

"We did," I said, wrapping my arm around her. "She's safe, and happy. She's playing with a new little friend."

Esme smiled, relieved.

"What are these meetings for?" Carlisle asked as he embraced his wife.

"Usually just stupid stuff," Antonio said. "Or new rules but mainly they announce new residents and new updates on the Volturi. Not all of them are mandatory though."

I got a sick feeling in my stomach and closed my eyes.

I searched for a vision but nothing came to me.

"Thank you all for joining us today," A woman said as she stood in front of a podium.

"Oh, God," Edward whispered.

"We have a guest here today who has some big news to share. Please give a warm welcome to Hector."

"Oh, no," Antonio gasped.

"My fellow creatures..." Hector started. "A century ago, there was a war. A war that made the Volturi force us underground to live like rats in a sewer but no longer shall we allow that. For I have seen, with my own eyes, the hybrid child,"

"We need to get out of here, now," Helen said. "Come."

She didn't have to tell us twice. We walked away from the large crowd and back to the house.

"We have to go," I said, scooping Bella up.

"Quick! Before the meeting ends," Amanda said. "I'll lead them out. Go back before they start wondering."

"They're too focused on the hybrid," Daniel said. "I will go with."

"What's going on?" Bella asked as I covered her head with a hat.

"I'll tell you in a while, sweetie." I promised.

"Don't forget, Chris," She said.

"I've got him," Rose promised.

"What's happening?" Amy asked as we ran through the streets. This time we were taking the back way, so that we were in the view of the crowd.

"They know," Edward told her. "Hector managed to get away and he told them all about Bella's existence."

"Son of bitch!" Amy cursed.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked, worried.

"You go back to the states," Daniel told her. "They don't know where you live. You should be safe, for now."

"Antonio and I will go to North Agartha in a couple days. We'll look into getting you protection."

"North Agartha?"

"It's under North America," she explained. "You didn't just think this was the only place did you?"

Well, I had been hoping.

"They wouldn't all fit down here so naturally more underground settlements were created. There is an underground city under each continent."

"This war is going to be epic," Ethan said. "And not in a good way,"

"We just have to figure out who is siding with who." Amanda said as we got back to the stairs. "That won't be hard. I can guarantee that this news will spread. In a matter of hours, all seven underground cities will know and they'll pick which side they want to be on. That makes it easier for us."

"It really does," Daniel said. "It would be suspicious if we went around asking every God damn creature what side he was on."

"My suggestion to you is to pack up and leave right now." Amanda said. "And the same goes for you," she said, pointing to Amy. "You're in the same boat as Bella is until they can figure out who's who."

"She can come with us," Bella said.

"This is my home," Amy said. "My family is here too. I can't just leave them."

"Then we'll come along," Nahuel said. "After all, I think that would be best anyway. Bella needs our protection, too."

"They're looking for me," Daniel said, looking down at his tablet. "I have to go."

"Be safe, Daniel,"

"Her scent is on you," I said. "If you get to close to hector, he'll know."

"We'll take care of it," Amanda said. "Now go."

I placed Bella on the stairs and she started to climb up.

"Thank you," she told them. "For everything you've done for me."

"No problem, Bells," Amanda said, smiling. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

When we had all made it out, Amanda climbed up and sealed the tunnel off.

"Alice, how long do you think we have?"

"Uh," I closed my eyes. "No decisions have been made. They're just plotting where to strike, how to strike..."

"Can we just leave?" Rose asked. "I don't want to be here when they finally decide to start the..."

I was dragged into a vision.

It was dark out and I could see many creatures moving through the woods, sniffing, and searching for Bella.

"We have until nightfall," I said, interrupting Rose.

But we'd be long gone by then.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please. :D<strong>


	12. Rushing home

**Full Sum: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and a cold one will posses so many powers that it will cause uproar with mythical creatures. Most of those creatures want one thing; power and they'll stop at nothing to get it. But the Cullen's are unaware of that prophecy and when a pregnant Renee shows up at their home, asking them to take her child, they agree.**

**MissRebecca & EnchantedMind made Banners for this story, both are located on the blog. Link to said blog is located on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**READ ME PLEASE! **

**Hi, guys! It's me. Yes, I know it's been forever. RL has gotten in the way so I stepped back into the real world for a while, lol. When I finally was able to get back to writing, I read through my stories and I'm in the process of Editing them ALL plus making new chapters. I recommend going back and rereading this story because ALOT has changed.**

**If you don't want to reread, you won't get anything from this point on...**

**This is a rewrite of chapter eleven but it's posted as twelve. I have the real chapter twelve ready to go and I'll upload it tonight. :D**

**THANK YOU.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

"Well?" Rose asked when Dad and Edward came back to us.

"We're in luck," Edward said. "We have a private jet, waiting. He's ready to leave now."

"Let's go," Rose said.

"The others are a couple minutes away," Alice said. "I'll wait with Jasper. The rest of you go ahead."

I grabbed onto Rosalie's hand and let her lead me through the airport.

We were in a hurry.

Hector, the man I managed to get away from, had told everyone in Agartha that I existed. Now they knew and they were going to start searching for me.

The fact that I didn't have any powers yet frustrated me to no end. My family is going to need my protection and I had nothing. As of right now, I considered myself nothing but a nuisance.

They're going to be worrying about me when they should really be worrying about themselves.

I was going to get one of them killed, just as I heard Daniel say.

I didn't want that.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Nothing," I said, settling back into my seat. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Get some sleep," she said. "We have a long flight back home."

I nodded and curled up in my chair.

A few moments later, the rest of my siblings boarded the plane. That was the only good thing out of all of this. I got to bring the other half of my family with me.

But there was also a downside to that. They were around me, which meant they too would be in a lot of danger.

Everyone who associated himself or herself with me would be.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Mhm," she gave me a look telling me she knew I was lying to her.

Thankfully, a little distraction popped in.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left," Antonio said once he was back in his human form. "I brought this for you, Bella."

He handed me a pink tablet.

"Wow, Thank you!" I told him, excitedly. "This is amazing."

"It'll come in handy over the next few months," he said. "It'll tell you when a supernatural is in the area. An unfamiliar one that is," he clarified. "You just have to program it to recognize the scents of your family so that when someone outside your family gets too close, you'll know."

"It can recognize scents?" I asked, surprised.

"It can do many things, kiddo," he said.

"What's going on underground?" Dad asked

"Plotting," Antonio explained. "They're all ready to go but they know they can't just strike without a plan. They became less excited when Hector told them that he lost you but he did tell them, he knew you lived on an Island. Amanda has already taken care of your scents though, so don't worry. They can't track you by that."

"We'll safe in the states for a while, right?"

"Yes," Antonio said, confidently. "They'll search every nook and cranny of South America before the move onto the states and if I'm correct, the leaders of North Agartha won't allow it. For as long as I can remember almost all of them have been on Bella's side,"

I knew my family wouldn't be up to it but I'd like to meet some of them. The more help I could acquire to protect my family, the better. But again, my family wouldn't allow that.

I'd be lucky if I'd even be allowed to go to school now. And I was really looking forward to it. I wanted to be around people my own age, er...well, people around the age I looked.

"I better get back," Antonio said. "I'll keep in contact."

"Be careful," Esme told him. "And thank you for everything you've done for us."

"Don't mention it."

Antonio transformed back into his fairy form and flew out the door just as the pilot boarded the plane.

"Alright, we're fueled," he said. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes."

I buckled my seatbelt and opened up the tablet Antonio gave me. However, I didn't turn it on until the pilot was in the cockpit, out of hearing range.

"Bella, honey, can I ask you a question?" Dad asked as he buckled himself into the seat next to me.

"Yes." I said, looking up.

"What happen while you were with Joham and Hector?"

"You saw the body didn't you?" I said, looking down. "I didn't mean to. There was so much blood. I was doing good until Joham put blood on my lips. I just...I lost control after that."

I looked up, my bottom lip trembling and tears filling my eyes.

"It's alright," Edward told me.

"She was dying anyway," David said. "It's not like you intentionally killed her."

"I still feel bad about it." I said.

"What else happened?" Rose pressed.

"Joham treated me fine up until that point but Hector got mad at me and he slapped me and told me I had to behave or he'd kill Edward."

"He did what?" Rosalie growled. "Let me off this plane, now."

"Rosalie," Dad said. "Relax."

"He put his hands on her."

"We will take care of him," Emmett said. "He's bound to show his face again, eventually."

"And when he does, I hope I have my powers so I can give him a piece of my mind." I said. "Is there any way to speed up the power gaining process?"

"No, sorry," Amy said. "You just have to wait a couple more months."

"I wish I could get them now." I said, sighing. "I feel useless."

"You're not useless,"

"I am as of right now," I said. "I can't even protect you."

"It's our job to protect you." Edward said.

"You can't take on the world," I told him.

Edward chuckled, "Neither can you, B."

"One day."

He couldn't argue with that.

The flight back to the states was long but not boring. The tablet that Antonio gave me kept me, and the others, very entertained during the ride.

But I realized something a couple minutes before we were due to land in Alaska. I had asked the tablet Daniel had to find Edward and though it couldn't pinpoint Edward at the time, I wonder if it could now.

"Edward Cullen." I told it, confusing my family.

The boring voice gave me the same information on Edward as it had earlier.

"How did it do that?"

"That's not the worse part," I whispered. "Location."

_"Searching...Searching...Location unknown," _

I let out a deep breath. We'd have to keep checking it but as of right now we were safe.

"It can find someone's location?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I said causing quite a few people to curse."Daniel did mention that only people of hire power get these. Like mayors, governors, and military officials." I said as if that would make the situation better.

"I don't understand how they're able to find anyone just by asking."

"Give me a day and I'll figure out," David said. "I'm a computer nerd. I can take this thing apart and have it put back together by the morning."

"As long as you don't break it," I told him. "I like this thing. It gives us a lot of information."

"It could also have a tracker which is giving off our location," David said.

"I'll figure it out," David said. "Without breaking it,"

When we got back to our house, I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep and so I headed up to my room and curled up in my bed.

As much as I loved Isle Esme, I was glad to be home. I missed this place a lot.

I especially missed the snow. As soon as I got up in the morning, I planned to go outside and play in the snow.

I was the last one up in the morning. I guess I was more tired than I originally thought. After I threw on the outfit Alice had sitting on the end of my bed, I bounced downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Morning, Momma," I kissed her cheek and sat at the kitchen Island with Amy and Cassie. "Morning Cassie, Amy."

"Good Morning."

"Where's everyone?" I asked, noting the house was fairly quiet.

"Everyone but David, Cassie, your mom, and I went hunting," Amy explained. "They're really interested in seeing how it's done."

"I see." I said, sipping on the blood mom has placed in front of me. "I can't wait until I get to go hunting again. My first experience didn't turn out so well."

"You have to wait a year," Amy told me. "Our skin takes the longest to become durable. It's a pain in the butt but at least it comes in eventually."

"Thank God," I said. I couldn't imagine being fragile for the rest of my life. Especially with the future, I was going to have. "I just want it to hurry up so that I'm helpful when they attack."

"I can't promise you'll have powers that soon," Amy mumbled. "But it won't be too long now."

"I hold you too that," I said as I jumped down from the stool. "How's it coming?" I asked as I watched David take apart my tablet.

"This thing is so complex." David said, amazed. "It would take humans hundreds of years to make just one of these."

"But you can put it together in a day, right?"

"Oh, yeah, no problem," he said. "I'll probably have it back together by noon."

"Have you found anything so far?"

"No trackers or anything," he said. "So, it's safe to keep around."

"Couldn't Aro tag people?" Cassie wondered. "He must've been watching you before he gave Bella to you. I mean, he did wipe your memories so what if he planted something to let he know where you all are?"

"We would've sensed someone."

"You didn't sense Victoria," Amy countered. "After all, that's what James is for. Did you know that James and Hector are twins? They're also hybrids."

"But I didn't hear a heartbeat."

"That's an interesting story," Amy said, patting the chair next to her. I hopped up and waited. "No one knows the true story but I heard that one of the Roman vampires, the ones who ruled before Aro, attempted to make the hybrid too. Stefan, I believe his name was. Anyway, he got a girl pregnant and she ended up with twins. She didn't want that, she wanted to kill the babies. She tried to do everything. Her last attempt was to have a vampire change her. She hoped the venom would abort them. It didn't and a few weeks later, she gave birth to them. They didn't have heartbeats so any vampire who came across the children assumed they were immortal children."

"Aro stumbled across James when he was two years away from being fully mature. James readily agreed to serve under Aro but Hector wanted to be his own man. He didn't want a boss so he split." David finished.

"Wow."

"We really have to worry about them," Amy said. "If they ever reunited, we would be in some serious trouble."

"Do they know about each other?"

"Nah, when he joined the Volturi, he was stripped of his memories. He doesn't know how he became what he is or that he even has a brother, so we should be good."

"Unless..." I urged.

"I don't think there is an unless," David said. "I don't think Victoria power is reversible."

"It may not be reversible but if I went up to some random blonde and was like 'Hey, I'm your sister,' they might believe it." Cassie added.

"There's always a negative," I sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Mom said, seriously. "You deserve to be a little kid for as long as possible, okay?"

I nodded.

"Why don't we go play outside?" Cassie suggested. "I haven't seen snow like this since I was five."

"Sure! Let's do it."

"Remember, she's human," Amy said as she popped a strawberry in her mouth. "She's fragile."

"I won't hurt her," I said, rolling my eyes.

I dressed in my snow clothes and then went outside with Cassie. We had a snowball fight and I made sure that I went easy on her. I liked her so I didn't want to end up breaking her arm or leg by throwing one of my wicked snowballs.

When the others returned from hunting, I knew they were going to surprise us by attacking us with snowballs so I grabbed Cassie and scaled a tree.

She glanced at me surprised but I just smiled and balled up some snow.

When they entered the backyard, I launched an epic snowball attack from my safe place in the tree. They were smarter though. Logan snuck up with Edward and pulled us down from the tree before helping the others pelt us with the soft snow.

"So close," Cassie laughed as she fell back into the snow.

I giggled and laid down next to her.

"It's so beautiful out here," she continued as we watched the snow swirl in the air and fall to the ground.

"It is," Cassie agreed. "And so peaceful,"

"Did we tire you two out?" Logan asked, sitting in the snow next to Cassie.

"As if," I said, launching another snowball at his head. Cassie laughed as hit him in the middle of the forehead.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Logan grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it on her.

She squealed and shot up. "You got it in my shirt."

"My bad," Logan laughed as she shook her jacket out. "I'm sorry."

"You so aren't,"

"You love me anyway," Logan retorted.

"Mmm, I do," Cassie kissed him.

"Innocent eyes are present," Emmet said, covering my eyes. I rolled my eyes. I knew what kissing was. I'd caught him and Rose kissing a lot in my four short months of life. Mom says it's what couples do when their in love with each other.

"Like you haven't done much worse,"

"How much worse can it get?" I wondered, curiously.

"Hey, Bella. I bet you I can beat you to the mountains," Edward said, hopping to his feet.

"Nuh uh," I said, planting my hands on my hips. "We both know I'm faster. Don't embarrass yourself, Edward."

No one could stop themselves from laughing at that and it was infectious so I started to laugh too.

"Are you chicken, Bella?" Edward teased.

"If I win you have to join me in a tea party," I said. "And so do the rest of the boys."

"Edward, back down, man," Emmett begged.

"You're on."

An hour later, we were sitting around the dining room table dressed up for a tea party. The guys looked silly dressed in feathered boas and make up but it was part of the bet.

"I told you, I'd win," I said, giggling.

"Edward, don't race her, ever again," Emmett said, glaring.

"Does that mean you don't like having tea parties with me?" I asked, my bottom lip trembling.

"Of course we do!" Jasper said, quickly. "It's fun."

"Ha, I got you," I laughed. "I so wasn't going to cry."

"I taught you well," Alice laughed.

I smiled and nodded.

Things were good but how much longer would it last?

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	13. School

**Full Sum: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and a cold one will posses so many powers that it will cause uproar with mythical creatures. Most of those creatures want one thing; power and they'll stop at nothing to get it. But the Cullen's are unaware of that prophecy and when a pregnant Renee shows up at their home, asking them to take her child, they agree.**

**MissRebecca & EnchantedMind made Banners for this story, both are located on the blog. Link to said blog is located on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**We have a time jump in this chapter. It's nothing huge just two weeks. So, enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

"I get to go to school today!" I bounced excitedly on my bed as Alice and Rose looked through my closet. "It's going to be so cool. Do you think I'll make friends? Will I get homework tonight? What's recess like? Do you think my teacher will be nice..."

"Take a breath, hon," Mom laughed. "You're just like Alice with your excitement."

I blushed, "Right. I can tone it down."

I tried to play it cool but the excitement got the best of me and I started to squeal again.

"I can't help it," I said. "I'm just so excited. I've wanted to go to school forever."

"You remember what we talked about, right?" Mom asked as she sat on my bed.

"No biting, Pretend to eat, don't show off, no running at full speed, or playing any contacts sports so that I don't hurt someone with the force of my body." I recited.

"Good job."

It's been nearly two weeks since we got home and I'm finally able to go to school. Everyone has been coaching me how to act around other kids. I couldn't run like a vampire because that would freak them out, I had to pretend to eat a snack at school so teachers wouldn't worry, and I had to make sure that I kept my teeth to myself. They've tested me numerous ways before determining I would do okay in school and I've passed all of them with flying colors.

I'm sure they'd be much more relaxed about this if Alice could see the outcome but she's only been getting small bits and pieces, and none of them have been about me so we had to go in blind, as Emmett put it.

After taking a shower and eating breakfast, my mom did my hair and gave me another small lecture about what I could and couldn't do in the presence of humans.

I was confident that I could do this.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked. He was dropping me off on his way to work.

"Are you sure you want to start school now? We're leaving in a couple weeks anyway."

"I'm sure, Momma. I can do this," I told her.

Though I was starting school now, we would be packing up and leaving for another town. We've been in Alaska too long and people were starting to get suspicious because none of us looked like we were aging, besides me of course.

And also, it was hard to explain how mom acquired seven more kids in a span of two weeks.

We didn't know where we were going next but mom said I could continue going to school wherever we ended up.

"Alright, let's go." I grabbed onto my dad's hand and waved at the rest of my siblings. Dad buckled me up in the back seat and drove me to Denali elementary school. I was practically vibrating with excitement as I took in all the kids.

Dad parked the car near the office and led me to the kindergarten portion of the school. I wanted to be in first grade but since I couldn't pass for a first grader yet, I was stuck in kindergarten.

"Well, hello there," A friendly woman with long blonde hair greeted. "You must be Isabella Cullen, my new student."

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"I'm Mrs. Keller," she said. "We're going to have a bunch of fun today."

I smiled, brightly.

"And you must be her father," she bit her lip as her eyes raked over my dad. I rolled my eyes at her while my dad smiled.

"I am," Dad said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. "I can assure you we'll take good care of Isabella today."

"I have no doubt," Dad said. "I'll see you tonight, honey. Edward will be here to pick you up in a couple hours, okay?"

"Okay," I said. "I love you."

"Love you too, princess," he kissed my forehead before heading back to the car.

"Come on in, Isabella. Why don't you hang your things on your special hook?" She went on to instruct me where to put my things each morning and then led me into her full classroom.

"Everyone, this is Isabella Cullen. She's new here. I want you all to make her feel welcome, okay?"

"Okay," The class responded.

"Isabella, take a seat next to Anna." She pointed to a small blonde girl with pigtails and purple glasses.

I took my seat next to her and smiled.

She looked away shyly.

"I like your glasses," I told her. "They're really cool."

"Thank you," she said, blushing. "I like your necklace."

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

"Okay, class. Today we're learning about the letter S. Can anyone give me words that start with S?"

The one downside to going to school with my advanced brain was that the learning part was boring. My family had been right about that. I already knew my alphabet and I knew how to spell my name perfectly so it was a boring day but I was just glad to be out of the house.

"Well done, Isabella," Mrs. Keller complimented as she looked down at my slightly crooked S. Hey, I had to make it look like I was just learning so I copied the way Anna did hers. It was a little messy and slightly awkward looking so I aimed for that. "With just a bit more practice, you'll be drawing S's like an artist."

"Thank you."

After we did a little more practice with S's, and had received our homework for the night, we got to go outside and play. All the students rushed outside except for Anna.

"Do you want to play with me?" I asked.

"Really?" she said, staring at me as if I was joking.

"Yeah!"

"Okay," she said, smiling. "Do you want to swing?"

"Sure."

We walked over to the swings and climbed on. Anna was a shy girl but I had her talking to me in no time. It felt great to have my very first friend.

"Move, I want to swing," A bigger girl ordered. She was taller than me so I was assuming she was in a different grade.

"There are other swings over there," I said, pointing to the one next to me.

"I want this one."

"But I'm on it," I said, not moving.

"Move," she said before seizing the chain of my swing and trying to jerk me off. It didn't budge me.

"Stop doing that," I said, getting annoyed.

"I want it."

I unwrapped her fingers from my swing and shoved her. Unfortunately, it was a little too hard, and my teacher saw me. I didn't hurt the girl but she burst into tears anyway and ran to her teacher.

"Isabella, we don't push. That's not nice," Mrs. Keller scolded.

"But she was trying to take my swing," I said. "I didn't mean to push her down."

"I'm giving you a warning," she said. "If you do it again, I'm going to have to tell your parents."

"I promise I won't do it again."

"Thank you," Mrs. Keller walked away.

"She deserved to be pushed down," Anna said, quietly. "She's a meanie."

I agreed but I knew if my mom found out I pushed someone. She would think I couldn't control myself and pull me out of school.

The rest of the school day went by fast. I was sad when the bell finally rang, signaling it was time to go home.

"Don't forget to do your homework," Mrs. Keller reminded us as we left.

Anna and I walked out of the school together.

"Mommy," Anna yelled, running to a tall blonde.

"Ready to go, Bells?" Edward asked, taking my bag. I nodded and let him lead me to his car. "How was school? Was it everything you thought it'd be?"

"The learning part was booooring," I sighed. "But I made a lot of new friends. And...well, I had my first encounter with a bully. I may have accidently pushed her down but it was an accident! I swear."

"Bella," Edward groaned.

"She grabbed my swing, Edward. I was just trying to get her to let go and so she fell. The teacher already reprimanded me so please don't tell mom. Please."

"Fine, this is just our secret but don't do it again."

"I won't," I promised.

Edward dropped me off at home before going back to the high school to finish his afternoon classes. At home, it was just my mom, Chris, and I.

The family had really taken a liking to Chris, just as they did me. He was already starting to resemble a six-month-old baby and he was fun to play with. He just started crawling the other day. Also like me, he had acquired strength and Speed. He was a fast crawler and sometimes I raced him around the house just to see who would win. I did, of course, but it was fun and it kept me preoccupied.

"Hi, Chris,"

He smiled up at me before going back to his current activity. Chris loved to crush things with his hands. It was fun to watch and I often thought of doing it myself but I knew that my mom didn't want me running around breaking things, so I didn't.

Chris had no problem doing just that though. The first thing he broke in the house was our glass coffee table last week. He wrapped his chubby fingers around the metal leg and crushed it in his hands. It was incredibly funny but I tried not to laugh because I knew my mom loved that table.

Since that faithful day, Chris breaks everything he wraps his hand around. We've relocated everything special so that he wouldn't break it. To satisfy his destructive needs, Emmett gave him some silverware and a couple giant rocks, yeah mom wasn't pleased about having big boulders in her home, but it keeps Chris from breaking other things so she didn't put up to much of a fuss.

"How was school?" Mom asked.

"Good, Good," I told her, shrugging my backpack onto a chair before sitting down.

"Did you make any friends?"

"I made friends with one girl," I said. "She's really shy so it took her a while to warm up but after recess, she wouldn't shut up. But I liked that. She invited me over to a sleepover she's having this weekend," I added. "Can I go?"

Mom didn't look to sure.

"Please. I promise I'll be good," I said.

"I'll talk to your father about it," she said.

"You know he'll say yes," I said, smiling.

"Alright, smarty pants. Do your homework," She ordered as she went to make a bottle for Chris. I took out my homework and had it finish long before she finished making the bottle.

"Done."

"Excellent job," Mom said. "Did you make it look like a kindergartener did it and not a college professor?"

"Of course, mom." I said. "Although, it wouldn't be too bad to be in first or second grade. I'd even settle for high school so that I can be with Edward and the rest of them."

I learned a lot in my short five months of life. I had no doubt if I took a test, I'd be placed in at least my sophomore year, if not higher.

"I know you want to be ahead but just take it slow, alright? You're already growing fast enough as it is."

I sighed, "Okay, momma."

I heard someone coming, a human, and so did mom, "Can you feed Chris for me?"

"Sure."

I took the bottle and headed into the front room.

Chris crawled over to me as soon as he smelled the blood and settled himself in my lap before gulping the blood down.

"Who sent it?" I asked mom as she came back carrying a package.

"It doesn't have a sender," she said. "But the scent…I can recognize it anywhere."

I sniffed the air and frowned. I recognized it too but who was it.

"What is it?"

Mom opened up the box and pulled out a V shaped necklace. It laced with little red Gems.

"It's addressed to you." Mom said with a dark expression on her face.

"That's mine?" I asked, excited that I got a new present. That necklace really was pretty.

Chris had since finished his bottle so I let him go and ran to my mom's side. I took the necklace and looked it over.

"What's the V stand for?" I wondered.

"The Volturi," she hissed as she read over the letter that was in the box.

"You mean my real parents?" I asked, looking at the necklace in disgust.

"Yes."

"What's the letter say?" I asked.

"Nothing." Mom said. "I'll be outside, Bella. Please watch Chris, okay?"

I pouted but nodded. My mom kissed my forehead and ran outside with the phone.

Clearly that letter held something that made my mom mad. I just wish she'd tell me what it was. I know I was technically a little kid but I could handle stuff like this.

What's the worse the letter could say? They're coming to kill me? Big deal, I already knew that was coming. So, it was happening a little sooner than planned, but it was still something I could handle.

I played with Chris for twenty minutes before my mom came back inside. She announced that the family was coming home and that she'd tell me what was going on in a couple of minutes.

When the family got home, we all went into the dining room. The place where all family meetings were held.

"Aro sent us this," Mom said, handing Dad the note.

I listened intently as my dad read it out loud.

"Isabella is an asset to me, an asset I've been waiting nearly two thousand years to claim." Dad read aloud. "She will give me what I want, whether she likes it or not. In fact, she has already put things in motion. I guess I also have you Cullen's to thank for that as well. This whole process should've taken years but thanks to the wrong person finding out, I know I'll have what I want in a few months, if not weeks. As a token of my appreciation, I sent a gift for my darling daughter. I know you'll wear it with pride, Isabella."

I looked at the necklace in disgust before handing it over to Chris. He giggled and turned it into a pile of dust in minutes.

"He's got a lot of nerve…" Rose growled.

"This is all my fault," I whispered, cutting her off. "It's starting because of me and he knows it. He's ready!"

"Bella,"

"You can't say different, Alice. We all know I'm what's causing all this." I wish I had never been born. That way, the humans wouldn't have to worry about the coming months, and neither would we.

"It doesn't matter if you're causing this or not," Dad said, firmly. "We wouldn't trade anything for you, Isabella Marie."

My bottom lip trembled as I looked up at them, "I would. I would give anything up if it meant the wars would never happen."

In a flash, I was in Edward's arms. He made me look at him before sternly saying, "The wars would've happened eventually, Bella. Aro…No, not just Aro. Half of the creatures underground are itching to get out. I heard it through their thoughts. You may have been what they were waiting for but if you never came, it would've happened in time."

"He's right, Bella," Amy said. "I think I speak for us all when I say, I'm glad you were born. You want to know why?"

I nodded, mutely.

"Because you were sent to us with a purpose. And that purpose was to protect the humans and restore order. Now, it'll be a little bumpy for a while but things will return to normal. You, _we_, will make sure of that."

I never thought of it that way.

I was sent here for a reason. To Aro, I was going to be the catalyst to start a war that would ruin humanity and for others I was going to get them to the surface but for my family, for humanity, I was sent here to protect.

I smiled, "You're right."

"Obviously," she said, grinning. "Whenever you feel like you should've never been put on this earth, just think of that, okay?"

"I will," I said.

The war was coming, we all knew it was, but the question that remained was when.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	14. Warren and Amanda

**Full Sum: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and a cold one will posses so many powers that it will cause uproar with mythical creatures. Most of those creatures want one thing; power and they'll stop at nothing to get it. But the Cullen's are unaware of that prophecy and when a pregnant Renee shows up at their home, asking them to take her child, they agree.**

**MissRebecca & EnchantedMind made Banners for this story, both are located on the blog. Link to said blog is located on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

"Stay inside," Mom said, sternly. "Keep the doors locked, don't answer the phone, Don't..."

"Mom," I groaned. "I know."

I didn't need to add that none of that would matter if any supernatural's found us.

"I've got it under control, Esme," Cassie said as she balanced Chris on her hip.

Mom smiled, "Okay. I know. I'm just being..."

"A mom," Cassie laughed. "I understand."

"We've got to go, Esme," Alice said. "They're getting closer."

Last night, Alice had a vision of nomads wandering into the area in search of my dad. Before they could get too close to the house, my family was going to meet them to see what they wanted.

Amy, Cassie, Chris, and I had to stay behind.

I tried to beg to go but they just wouldn't budge. I honestly didn't see what the big deal was. It's not as if I was a secret anymore.

"We've got it under control, Es," Amy promised.

Mom nodded and kissed me on the head, "Behave."

I rolled my eyes, "I always behave."

"Except for when you're at school," Mom reminded me.

"It wasn't my fault," I groaned. "Selena is a bully mom. She was picking on Anna and I couldn't just stand by and let that happen."

So, I may have gotten in trouble two more times since Monday. It wasn't my fault though, I swear. I don't like bullies and since Selena, a fifth grader I met on my first day, likes to do just that, I feel like I have to constantly put her in her place.

Unfortunately, this time around she was able to catch me off guard and shove me so I fell. It didn't hurt but it did make me angry.

So, I may have stood up at vampire speed and gave her a hard enough shove to send her flying back a couple of feet.

Thankfully, no one witnessed my powerful shove.

But Selena cried, like always, and ran to my teacher and Mrs. Keller believed her so I was sent home with a slip.

"We will continue this when I get back," Mom said, seriously. "You will be punished for hurting that poor girl."

"She deserved it," I grumbled under my breath.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Rose said. "We'll be back in an hour or two."

"Okay."

And then we were alone.

It wasn't often when the house was this empty. My family tended to smother me nowadays. It was kind of annoying. Okay, it was _really_ annoying but I didn't say anything because I knew they only wanted to protect me.

"Yes, we're alone!" I cheered. "What should we do first?"

"Did you finish your homework?" Cassie asked.

"Duh," I laughed.

"Can we go outside?" Chris asked. "I want to play in the snow."

"Esme specifically said to stay inside," Amy said. "And so inside we shall remain."

I groaned, "But..."

"No buts."

Both Chris and I pouted.

"I have homework to do," Cassie said.

"And so do I," Amy said. "So, why don't you two go watch a movie in the living room, okay?"

"Okay," Chris readily agreed. "Can we watch Toy story 3, Bella?"

"Sure, why not," I said.

Chris and I raced into the front room and I popped the movie in. Chris's attention was instantly on the TV while mine was focused out the window.

It was nearly the end of January but we still had snow. I loved it. Winter was my favorite season, hands down. But unfortunately, I didn't go outside much because of my overprotective family.

As I stared at the falling snow, I couldn't help but pout. I really wanted to go outside.

I put my hand on Chris's shoulder and shook it. He frowned and looked over at me.

"What?"

"Want to play in my room?" I asked.

"But Toy Story is on," he said.

"We can watch it later," I said. "I want to have a tea party."

Chris groaned as I dragged him to the stairs.

"We'll be upstairs," I yelled as I flew up the steps.

"Okay," Cassie yelled back.

When I got to my bedroom, I threw my window open. Chris looked at me with a frown but it slowly turned into a smile as I gracefully leaped out the window.

Chris was next.

"Yay! We're outside," Chris yelled, excitedly. I was going to shush him but it was too late.

"Breaking rules, eh?" Amy stood on the deck with her hands on her hips.

"Run!" I yelled, grabbing Chris's hand.

Chris laughed as we flew through the forest, Amy hot on our trails.

"You are in so much trouble when I catch you."

I laughed and changed directions.

"Chris this way," Chris changed directions and ran after me.

"Okay, guys, this is too far," Amy called to us. "Turn around."

I sighed and slowed down to a human jog.

"Why'd you stop?" Chris asked.

"She's right this is too far," I told him.

"Esme is going to have a panic attack if she knew you went outside without her home." Amy said. "You know that."

"But the house is sooo boring," I whined. "I've been locked in the house since Aro sent that necklace to me."

The only place I was allowed to go was School and that was it. My mom was worried that Aro might try to snatch me now that he knew I was the one.

I knew that Aro didn't need me.

Sure, He'd like to have me but his brothers wouldn't allow that and since he doesn't want to be ripped to shreds himself for unleashing a hybrid, he'd leave me alone.

"I know, bells," Amy sighed as we made our way back to the house. "And I wish I could help but you're going to be grounded."

"What? Why?"

"For pushing that girl at school," Amy said as we got back inside. "You could've seriously hurt her."

I groaned. "She pushed me first."

"But you can do serious damage to her," Amy said again.

"Yeah, well she deserves it,"

"Who deserves what?" Cassie asks.

"Selena deserves to have some serious damage done to her," I said, stubbornly.

"She's human, Bella," Amy said. "You've sworn to protect her."

"I know," I sighed.

I knew I was just mad about what happened earlier this morning and so I was saying things I didn't mean.

"It's just frustrating."

"You only have to be with her a little while longer," Cassie said. "We're leaving for Washington in a couple months."

Washington would be my newest home in about three months. We would be moving to a small town named after silverware. It was called Forks, Washington and just so happened to be the rainiest place in the United States.

My family lived there once but that was a long time ago so we'd be okay to go back. I was excited, too. Edward says there are real werewolves roaming around on the reservation.

I was hoping to meet one but Edward also said that I wasn't allowed on the reservation because I was a cold one.

We'll see how long that rule stays in effect. Since I was half-human maybe the wolves would be more accepting of me.

"I'll try to let it go," I told Amy.

"Good," she said. "Now go to your room. You're grounded until the rents get home."

"But..."

"You broke the rules," Amy said. "So march your cute butt up those stairs."

I grumbled how unfair she was being before I trudged up to my bedroom.

My room wasn't the worst place to be but I didn't like wasting a hole day away in my bedroom.

"This is unfair," I said loud enough for Amy to hear before I threw myself on my bed. The bed skidded back a bit and slammed into the wall, sending dust scattering around me.

"Don't break anything." Amy warned.

"I won't." I hopped up from my bed and pulled it out of the wall. I grimaced. Mom isn't going to be happy about this. My bed had managed to make a nice imprint in the wall.

This time, instead of throwing myself onto my bed with force, I gingerly sat down before laying back.

The house started to shake just as my back touched the mattress.

"Bella!" Amy yelled.

"It's not me." I called back as the house continued to shake.

The house continued to rattle as I tried to get out of my bedroom.

"What's going on?" Chris cried as he hid under Edward's piano.

"Chris, get out from under there," I grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet.

"I think we're experiencing an earthquake," Cassie yelled over the shattering glass.

"It's not an earthquake," Amy said, stunned.

"What is it?" I asked as I passed Chris to Cassie.

"A Giant," she sputtered.

"What?"

I joined Amy at the backdoor and my eyes widened as I took in two very big feet that had planted themselves in our backyard.

"Wow," I looked up but I couldn't see the giant's face.

"The humans are going to freak if they see this," Amy said as I stepped out onto the back porch. "Bella, get back in here."

"Hello?" I asked, ignoring her.

The giant looked down at me before dropping to its knee in front of me. I barely managed to stay upright as the ground shook violently.

"Hi," the giant bellowed.

The giants breath knocked me on my back. And that's not because it smelled. It's because it had the force of a strong wind.

A giant hand reached out and plucked me up by my vest before setting me back on my feet.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," I laughed.

"Warren!" I heard a very familiar voice yell. "I told you to wait for me." Amanda huffed as she stared up at the giant. "You could've freaked them out."

"Amanda!"

"Hi, Bella," Amanda said, smiling. "Wow, you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you."

"About six inches," I boasted.

"Wow." Amanda said, impressed. "Hi, Chris! Remember me?"

"A little," he said.

"Well, I'll have to change that," she said. "I'll be around a lot more often."

"Cool," Chris said, shyly.

"So, where's the rest of the family?"

"Alice had a vision of nomads wandering into the area," Cassie explained. "So, they wanted to meet with them away from the house."

"I see," Amanda frowned.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I'm just hoping that no one from south Agartha found you yet," Amanda said, worried.

"Are things bad down there?"

"That would be an understatement, little one." Amanda sighed. "Haven't you heard of the several vicious attack in Rio de Janeiro?"

"No,"

"The creatures are getting careless," Amanda said. "Just yesterday they brought down four humans who they thought helped you. Those poor humans didn't know a thing but they were..." she trailed off.

"They killed them."

"Yes," Amanda sighed.

"I can't believe I don't have my powers yet! I'm supposed to protect these people and I can't."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," Amy said, wrapping her arm around me.

"I can't help it," I said. "I should be able to help but I can't."

"You will, in time," Amanda said. "The best you can do is hide for now."

"But if I continue to hide, more humans will be slaughtered."

"We can't save everyone," Warren, the giant, boomed. "There will be causalities in this war."

"How are things under...uh, what do you call the world under the united states?"

"Either North Agartha or Nearon," Amanda says. "Things in Nearon are much better than South Agartha. The mayor is weeding out the haters as we speak."

"My haters or humanities haters?"

"Both," Warren bellowed.

"Can I go down there yet?"

"Not yet," Amanda said. "In a couple months, maybe."

I pouted.

"No pouting," Amanda laughed. "You'll be able to go down eventually. It's just not safe right now. There are so many liars hiding amongst the good still. We need time,"

"Okay," I said. "But do you promise to tell me when it's safe?"

"I promise." she said. "And mermaids don't go back on their promises."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

We sat outside for a very long time. I would've invited Amanda and Warren into the house but since Warren would not fit, only Amanda would be able to come in.

"Hey, warren,"

"Yes." he asked, leaning his face closer.

"Why can't you shrink?" I asked. "A lot of the mythicals I met can shrink to smaller sizes."

"I'm a guardian of the forest," he said. "I take the form of a tree when I'm not needed, so I stay tall."

"Don't people notice a tree as big as you?" I asked.

"I hid in the deepest parts of Alaska, parts where humans don't dwell," he said.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Hey, warren," Chris called.

"Yes?"

"Can you pick me up? I wanna see what you see," Chris said, bouncing excitedly.

"Ooh, me too," I begged.

"Sure." He held out his palm, which was easily the size of our deck, and we climbed on.

Chris and I squealed as Warren stood to his full height.

"Whoa," Chris gasped as we took in the view from Warren's height.

We could see everything from up here. It was amazing.

"It's beautiful," I breathed out.

"Yes, it is," Warren agreed. "I never tire of this sight."

"It's easy to see why." I smiled, brightly. I turned my head to look at Chris but noticed him walking up Warren's arm. "Chris! What are you doing?"

"I want to get a better view."

"You can't just climb on someone without permission," I said. "It's rude."

"It's alright," Warren chuckled. Warren plucked Chris up and placed him on top of his head.

"Awesome! This is a cooler view, Bella," Chris said.

"I'm good here," I said. "Just hold on. I don't want to explain to mom why you suddenly became a Chris pancake."

He laughed but grasped Warren's dark raven hair in his little hands.

I enjoyed the view from Warren's height a little longer before I heard our family approaching.

"Mom!" I yelled, excitedly as I jumped on Warren's hand.

The moment they noticed me, I could see panic on all their faces.

"No, its okay, he's friendly," I assured them. "His name's warren!"

"You have a big coven," Warren said. "All vampires?"

"A few of them are hybrids, like me," I said. "They're all very friendly though. They believe in helping humans."

Warren nodded and lowered Chris and I until we were hovering just a few feet from the deck.

"Hi, Momma," I said, happily. "Isn't he amazing? He's a giant."

"We can see that," Mom laughed. "Nice to meet you, Warren."

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am," Warren said, bowing his head.

Chris didn't have a good hold on Warren's hair so he fell forward. Thanks to my quick thinking, I jumped and grabbed him before he could fall to the ground. It wouldn't hurt us but I didn't want to be mean and just let him fall.

"Thank you, Bella."

"No problem."

"My apologies," Warren said. "I forgot the little guy was on my head."

"It's okay."

"So, what did the nomads want?" I asked as I placed Chris on his feet.

"They just wanted to talk about our lifestyle," Edward explained. "Emmett and Rose went with Dad and the others to the Denali house."

"Do you know if they're good, yet?"

"I didn't hear anything about you in their thoughts," Edward said. "So either they're clueless or they're very good hiders,"

"They're probably clueless," I said.

"Probably," Edward chuckled.

"I should probably head back," Amanda said. "I'll drop by again tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Amanda said, smiling. "Warren here is going to be staying, just to watch over things."

I watched Warren back up a couple feet before he knelt down and in his place rose a tree.

"Since things are up in the air, I don't want any supernatural's sneaking up on you. Warren will catch them,"

"Thank you," Esme said.

"No problem."

Amanda smiled at us one last time before she disappeared into the forest.

"Mom, Giants are insanely awesome," I said as we walked back into the house. "They have an amazing view of everything."

"I bet they do," Mom laughed. "Did you break the windows?"

"Um, no, Warren did but on accident." I bit my lip. "I did however, put a small indentation in the wall in my room."

"How did this happen?" Mom asked as she planted her hands on her hips.

"I threw myself back on my bed." I said. "It was an accident."

"Mhm," Amy said. "She was mad because I brought her back inside."

"Back inside?"

"Mom, it's boring in the house," I whined. "I just wanted to play in the snow for a little bit. You wouldn't have even known so...Chris and I jumped out my window."

"And..." Amy urged.

"And we ran when Amy came outside." I admitted, looking down at my boots. "But she gave me a grounding already so it's all good."

"A grounding that didn't come through because we got visitors,"

I looked up at my mom and gave her my best pout. It worked on everyone in my family and so I was hoping it would get me out of trouble. "I'm sorry, momma. I won't do it again, I promise."

Mom sighed, "Do you promise?"

"I promise," I said, trying to hide my triumphant smile.

"I believe you," she said. "But no TV for a week,"

"Fair enough."

"Speaking of TV's, Amanda mentioned something about attacks in Rio. I think we should see if it's escalated anymore."

The 'grown ups' went into the front room to check the news while Chris and I stayed in the dining room.

Chris was yawning and could barely keep his eyes open.

"I guess we have to go to bed."

"I'm not tired," he yawned.

"Yes, you are," Rose said, scooping him up. "Bedtime for both of you,"

"Ed..." he was by my side holding his hand out before I had finished calling his name.

I smiled and took his hand.

He led me upstairs and promised he'd be in to read me a story after Rose got me into my pajamas.

After I changed into my pink pajamas, I climbed into bed. Rose gave me a kiss on the head before wishing me a goodnight and going back downstairs.

Edward came in a few moments later.

"What would you like me to read tonight?" he asked.

"This," I pulled the tablet Antonio I had given me out. "I believe we were in the F's."

Edward laughed and took the tablet. "Why do you want to look at all the creepy creatures before bed?"

"They aren't that creepy," I said. "Okay, some of them are that creepy but I want to be prepared."

Edward sighed and turned the tablet on. "You did know why we keep you in the house so much, right?" he asked, looking up from the tablet.

"For my safety," I said.

"Exactly," he said. "We don't want anyone to hurt you."

"I'm invincible, Edward." I said, showing him my birthmark. "This mark says so."

"But if Aro were around here..."

"You'd hear him,"

"Not necessarily," Edward said. "If James is still on his side, or if Hector decides to help out."

"You and I both know that Hector wouldn't help," I said. "He wants power and he sure won't get it with the Volturi breathing down his neck."

"You know what they say," Edward said. "Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer."

"Do you think he'd do that?" I asked, frowning.

"Anything is possible," Edward sighed.

_"The total number of people reported missing in Rio de Janeiro has rocketed up to twenty," _I heard from downstairs._ "Most of them were tourist but a few locals have been reported missing. There have been no signs of a struggle, no blood, nothing. It's like they just vanished in thin air."_

I shuttered, "I wish I could help."

"You're helping by staying hidden," Edward said.

"Just wait until I get my powers," I said, sleepily. "Imma show all the bad that I don't like humans being messed with."

Edward laughed and reached over to turn my lamp off.

"I like your attitude,"

I smiled as I closed my eyes.

"I don't think you'll need a book tonight," Edward said, setting the tablet down. "Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Night, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please.<strong>


	15. Powers

**Full Sum: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and a cold one will posses so many powers that it will cause uproar with mythical creatures. Most of those creatures want one thing; power and they'll stop at nothing to get it. But the Cullen's are unaware of that prophecy and when a pregnant Renee shows up at their home, asking them to take her child, they agree.**

**MissRebecca & EnchantedMind made Banners for this story, both are located on the blog. Link to said blog is located on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

"Please behave today," Mom begged as she brushed some of my hair out of my face. "Don't be mean to that little girl."

"I'll be nice, momma," I promised. "Even if she bothers me, I'll ignore her."

"Thatta girl," Warren boomed. "Kill 'em with kindness."

I gave him a small smile and nodded.

It's been fun having Warren here.

When I'm not in school, I hang out with him and pester him with questions. I want to know about it all and since Warren has seen almost all of it, I couldn't think of a better teacher.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Dad said.

"I'll see you later, little lady,"

"Bye." I gave a quick hug to my mom before heading to the car. The throbbing pain in my head seemed to increase a bit but I ignored it.

The drive to school was quick. After my dad told me the same as my mom had, to be nice to the mean girl, I climbed out of the car and headed into the school.

"Hi, Bella," Anna greeted, happily.

I smiled and placed my backpack on the hook.

"Did you have a good weekend? I went to my daddy's house," she said. "He's got a really cool dog. You should see it sometime."

I looked down at her, "Sure."

I was starting to grow again, and it was getting noticeable so I would only be allowed to go to school for another few days at the most. I probably wouldn't see Anna again after I was withdrawn from Denali Elementary and I would miss her a lot.

She was my first human friend.

"Cool! I'll ask my daddy if you can come over this weekend."

"Okay." But I knew I wouldn't be able to.

We took our seats in class and Mrs. Keller taught us today's letter but I couldn't pay attention. My head had been hurting all last night and it still hadn't gotten better.

I didn't tell my mom though because I was afraid that she'd make me stay home.

The pain was worse now, a lot worse, but I kept a straight face and tried to keep my mind off the pain.

It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Just when I was able to forget about it, I felt a sharp pain spread from my forehead down to my arm.

I started having to grind my teeth so that I wouldn't cry out.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Mrs. Keller asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Keller," I said, giving her a smile.

I shook my head to clear it and went back to my work. I noticed that I didn't have to pretend to do horrible work. My hand was shaking so that it was affecting my homework.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" I saw her try to touch my forehead so I leaned away.

She frowned but dropped her hand.

"I'm fine," I promised.

She nodded and went to help the other students.

"You don't look good," Anna commented a few minutes later.

"I'm fine," I said, again. "Really."

I set my glue down and rubbed my temple. It seemed to help ease the pain a little.

When I saw Mrs. Keller raise her head to look at me, I dropped my hands and got back to work.

"Excellent job," Mrs. Keller said when we passed in our assignments. "It's time for recess."

Everyone cheered and jumped up to head outside.

I stayed rooted in place.

"Bella? Sweetie?"

"Coming," I said, hopping up.

I was the last out of the classroom. I tried to catch up with Anna but I felt myself grow sluggish when I tried to run.

Something wasn't right.

I was suddenly regretting not telling my family that I hadn't felt good this morning.

"Bella, come play pirates with me," Anna yelled from the jungle gym.

I walked over to where she was and sat on the stairs.

"You can drive," she said as she turned the fake red wheel. "Bella?"

"I just want to sit down for a few minutes," I whispered. "But you can play."

She nodded and played with the other girl, Laura.

I sat on my steps, rubbing my head, while also trying to stay out of the prying eyes of Mrs. Keller. If she sent me to the nurse, I'd be in trouble.

Not only was I a lot warmer than a normal kid but my heartbeat was a lot faster as well. She's get suspicious, which would cause trouble for my family. The last thing we needed was to give Aro a reason to come looking for us.

When the fifth graders were let out, I groaned. I didn't have the patience today to deal with Selena and I knew my mom would be disappointed if I hurt her, or decapitated her, which was an appealing idea.

"Oh, no," Anna groaned.

I lifted my head and saw Selena coming our way. Laura and the one other girl, Tessa, took off.

"Come on, Bella." Anna said, tugging on my sleeve. "We can play on the monkey bars."

"You go ahead," I said. "I just want to sit."

"But..."

"Go," I told her.

She sighed but went after Laura and Tessa.

"Well, if it isn't Belly Cullen," Selena sneered.

"What now, Selena?"

"I told my daddy what you did," she snapped. "He's not happy."

"I don't care."

"Well, you should care because he can sue you and get a lot of money." Selena said, smirking.

"Whatever, Selena," I slid off the stairs and walked toward the back of the jungle gym. Selena followed me.

"I wish you'd just leave," Selena sneered.

"I wish the same," I growled.

Selena looked taken back for a second before she recovered and crossed her arms over her chest.

This girl had no idea what she was dealing with.

She's lucky I had sworn to protect the humans, and that meant all of them. Including her rude self.

"I want your headband," she said.

"Well, you can't have it."

She reached forward to pluck it from my head and I lost it.

"Leave. me. alone." I snarled as thick clouds clouded the once sunny sky.

Selena didn't listen to me. She snatched my headband off my head and smiled triumphantly.

I let out a loud roar but it was covered by the suddenly boom of the thunder.

Selena looked terrified.

"Give it back, now!" I yelled. Another peel of thunder echoed in the distance only this time it was accompanied by lightning.

"You're a freak," she yelled as she broke the headband that Cassie had given me in half.

I let out a scream, but it wasn't because of Selena. The pain was back and it was so painful. I grasped the metal of the jungle gym and it snapped in my grasp.

Thankfully, after Selena snapped my headband, she had taken off.

The pain was getting worse by the second and it seemed the weather was as well.

The more I screamed out, the louder the thunder seemed to be and the more the lightning seemed to come. Soon the lightning and thunder was accompanied by rain, and soon the wind added into the mix.

It felt good on my heated skin but did nothing for the pain I was feeling.

I cried as I sunk down into the woodchips and clutched my stomach.

It hurt so bad!

"Oh my god!" I heard Mrs. Keller scream. "Kids! Get inside! Now,"

I heard the sound of the kids scrambling toward the building and the sound of the wind whipping around me.

I looked up, wondering what had scared Mrs. Keller so bad and so a big, and I mean a big, tornado coming my way.

But I couldn't move.

There was one good thing about being a hybrid. The Tornado wouldn't hurt me but the bad thing is that if I came out of it completely unscathed, the humans would question me.

I felt a pair of cool arms wrap around me and looked up to see Edward.

I whimpered and buried my face in his shirt.

"It's okay. I've got you," Edward whispered.

"Where are we going?"

"The school," Edward said.

"Oh My God," I heard Mrs. Keller breath. "I didn't even realize...I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Keller asked.

"Yes, she's just scared," Edward said as we sat and waited for the storm to pass.

I don't know how long we sat in the hallway with the other students while the tornado ripped apart the playground but eventually I managed to fall asleep.

When I woke up, I was in my bed at home. I sat myself up and the pain flared and made itself known.

"She's up," Edward called as he sat up straighter in my rocking chair.

My room was filled up with my family, and Amanda, in seconds.

"My head hurts," I cried. "It hurts a lot."

I could see out my bedroom window that the sky darkened as my cries continued.

"I think I know what caused the storm," Nahuel said, suddenly.

"You think Bella did it?" Rose asked

"Yes," Nahuel said.

"I agree," Ethan said. "How else can we explain it? Bella was hurting then, and a tornado rips through the playground. She's hurting now and the weather is going south."

I was doing this?

I felt a sharp prick to my stomach, it felt like someone stabbed me, and so I screamed out.

The lighting flashed across the sky.

"She's getting her powers." Amy said. "This is how it starts."

"You cause storms?" Alice questioned.

"No, the pain. Normally, when hybrids receive their powers, we go through a day, sometimes more of agony."

"Bella, honey, did you feel anything this morning, before school?"

"I felt it last night," I admitted. "But since I only had a little bit of time before I was being pulled out of school, I wanted to go." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Edward said, pulling me onto his lap. I buried my head in his neck. The cool feel of his skin felt good against my head.

"So, Bella can manipulate weather?"

"It appears so,"

"Was anyone hurt at the school?" Dad asked.

"No, everyone managed to get inside but Bella," Edward said. "No one knows what caused it."

"Not even Selena?" I asked, softly.

"No, she was terrified, though."

"It's her fault," I whispered. "The storm, I mean. She was being rude to me and when she broke my headband, I just got so angry and then the pain increased and a tornado touched down...I didn't do it on purpose."

"We know," Ethan said. "This is what we meant about your powers being a complete fail the first couple months. We're going to have to teach you control so that this doesn't happen again."

I nodded and then winced.

"She's probably thirsty," Logan said. "The pain drains us."

"I'll get her something," Mom said before disappearing.

"How are you doing, Bella?"

"I'm getting my powers," I said, smiling. "Ow!" I cried.

The wind picked up again.

"Sweetie, you have to calm down," Amy said, rubbing my back. "I know it hurts but it's only for a little while longer. Focus on something happy."

Happy.

I racked my brain for my happy place but the pain was too intense. I couldn't focus.

"Here you go, sweetie." Mom passed me the cup of blood and I eagerly downed it.

"You're going to need to keep bringing her blood," Nahuel told my parents. "It helps speed the power gaining process up."

My mom nodded and disappeared again, probably going to get me another cup of blood.

I kept my head on Edward's cool chest and soon enough, despite the pain, I started falling to sleep.

I drifted in and out of consciousness all day.

The pain didn't seem to get any better. In fact, it got worse as the evening progressed.

"Ow," I whimpered as my head thrashed from side to side. "It hurts!"

"Bella, calm down, honey,"

"Help me," I cried.

In the background, I heard the distinct sound of thunder.

"She's starting another storm,"

"Bella, sweetie, it's alright," Mom said as she kissed my forehead. "It'll be over soon."

I grunted.

Another peel of lightning struck down right next to my window.

"We've got to get her calm before we get another epic tornado," Spencer said.

I felt the bed dip next to me before the humming started. I stopped thrashing and focused on Edward's humming.

"Well, what do you know," I heard Alice giggle. "Edward calms her down."

"Alice," Edward hissed.

I let out a whimper and he resumed his humming.

"What? It's obvious, Edward,"

"Not now," Dad said. "Let him focus on Bella."

As I listened to Edward hum, my eyelids grew heavy again and I fell asleep.

I didn't get to sleep long before I was jolted away by none other than the pain.

I screamed out in pain and tried to grab something to hold onto. My hands hit my nightstand and I curled my fingers around the handle but it turned to dust in seconds.

I cried, "It hurts so bad!"

It was like fire was burning me from the inside out. I could feel it in every part of my body but I couldn't put it out.

"I think it's the final stage," Nahuel said.

I gritted my teeth and felt the fire consume my heart.

"Ah!" I screamed out.

I heard something slam into the wall and forced myself to open my eyes.

My family, whom had been standing by my bedside, had been thrown into the wall.

"We've got to be careful," Logan said. "We don't know what other powers will be projected."

"Edward hum...for her," Jasper ordered. "It calms her...down."

I could see my big brother was in agony because of me.

"S...sorry, Jazz,"

He forced a smile, "its okay, Bella."

Edward resumed his spot by my side and hummed softly to me. It wasn't as soothing this time because the pain was so intense but I tried not to let my family know that.

I could see they were all suffering because of me.

When a painful wave of fire spread through my body, I stayed as still as possible and tried not to scream out.

I managed to hide it well for a while but then, it grew even hotter and burned even more. I couldn't hide it.

My body jerked, I screamed, and my family looked at me in terror.

"It's almost over."

Was the last thing I heard before my heart gave one final thump and gave out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, Sorry this took so long to get out. I'm reworking RAWML and have been focusing soley on the for a while. I'm really happy with how things are turning out so I'll probably start reposting RAWML very, very soon.<strong>

**Bella has finally got her powers. She's pretty powerful. So far, we know that she can control the weather and she can project her shield to protect herself. She's got a ton of them but you'll be finding out more about them at a later date...**

**Review?**


End file.
